


Красавчик и бывший

by WTF_Teenwolf_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teenwolf_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teenwolf_2020
Summary: Стайлз не хочет упустить своей шанс на отличное свидание с Джошем, поэтому делает то, о чем может пожалеть. Он обращается за советом к бывшему Джоша, Дереку Хейлу. Все идет не по плану. Но с помощью магии (и оборотней) наверняка все разрешится наилучшим образом.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s), Дерек Хейл/Стайлз Стилински
Comments: 3
Kudos: 408





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [aggybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggybird/pseuds/aggybird). Log in to view. 



Стайлз в курсе, что сегодня не его день рождения, так что черт знает, как Джош Доукинс согласился на второе свидание.

Особенно после того, как первое превратилось в настоящий кошмар. Стайлзу стоило догадаться, что звезды не на его стороне, когда он порвал джинсы, забираясь в джип, и пришлось спешно возвращаться домой, чтобы переодеться. В результате он приехал к Джошу со значительным опозданием.

И когда он, закрывая дверь машины, прищемил Джошу пальцы.

Потом Стайлз сообразил, что забыл бумажник в старых джинсах, когда переодевался. И хотя Джош воспринял все нормально – всего лишь посмотрел удивленно и чуть раздраженно, а затем достал свой собственный бумажник, чтобы расплатиться за обед, – Стайлз чувствовал, как идет ко дну корабль их романтических отношений.

Хотя уже и не корабль, а скорее спасательная шлюпка с громадной дырой в днище, из которой фонтаном бьет вода. 

А потом… ну серьезно, откуда Стайлзу было знать, что у Джоша аллергия на морепродукты? Даже все перечисленное не стало бы серьезной проблемой, если бы Стайлз не предпринял самую неудачную в истории человечества попытку поцеловать парня, впечатавшись ртом в губы Джоша после того, как поужинал моллюсками. Если бы те, кто изобрел поцелуи, увидели этот грандиозный провал, Стайлзу бы вообще запретили целоваться.

Так что кто мог обвинить Стайлза, когда он решил, что Джош молчит из-за его нелепого поведения, а не из-за анафилактического шока? Никто, конечно же! 

Джош тоже его не винил, возможно, потому что у него а) слишком низкие запросы, б) он не разбирается в людях или в) он участвует в реабилитационной программе по построению отношений с кончеными лузерами. В любом случае Стайлз оказывается в выигрыше.

– Ты странный, – говорит Джош, поправляя рюкзак на плече. В понедельник, на следующий день после свидания, они стоят у кабинета мифологии, на которую они ходят вместе, ведь у них с Джошем схожие интересы – именно поэтому Джош такой классный. – Но мне нравится. Ты совсем не похож на моего предыдущего бойфренда, а это как раз то, что мне сейчас нужно.

О да, Стайлзу как раз не хватает очередного напоминания о бывшем Джоша – Дереке Хейле – мрачном боге секса всея кампуса.

Стайлз знает, что ему не сравниться с Дереком, это как променять Лоуренса Оливье на Багза Банни.

– Давай попробуем еще раз? – говорит Джош. – Хочешь, я заеду за тобой в пятницу в семь вечера? Поедем в мексиканский ресторан, и может быть, я не умру, когда ты попытаешься меня поцеловать, – Джош неуверенно улыбается. У него темные кудрявые волосы, очки в черной оправе и явно отвратительный вкус в мужчинах. А еще обтягивающие джинсы, которые подчеркивают идеальную задницу.

Стайлз по уши влюблен.

И через четыре дня у него будет свидание. Вот почему он паникует и совершает самый глупый поступок в своей жизни (а это о многом говорит, ведь Стайлз учитывает даже «Происшествие с ежом» в 2008 году и «Случай с перепутанным нижним бельем» 2009).

Он отправляется к Дереку Хейлу.

***

Дерека он находит в курилке возле факультета искусств в компании агрессивно привлекательных и явно скучающих студентов. На Дереке, который стоит, прислонившись к стене, черная кожаная куртка и ореол скуки. Он не курит, но испепеляющего взгляда вполне достаточно.

– Привет, – говорит Стайлз и смущенно машет рукой.

Вся компания поворачивается к нему, и Стайлз успевает рассмотреть каждого из них: сексуальную блондинку, явно знающую себе цену, кудрявого вампирчика-херувима и огромного симпатичного темнокожего парня.

Они кажутся смутно знакомыми, Стайлз видел их в кампусе и наверняка вспомнит имена, если кто-то упомянет их, он знает, что они весьма успешны в своих специальностях. Дерек учится на архитектора, но Стайлз слышал, он берет факультативы по изобразительному искусству. И еще Стайлз думает, что Дерек – сам по себе произведение искусства.

Дерек, видимо, вожак их маленькой стаи, потому что все молчат, пока он осматривает Стайлза с головы до ног и говорит:

– Что?

–+- Ээ… я Стайлз.

– Это имя или диагноз? – спрашивает Дерек.

– Это мое имя, – Стайлз хмурится. Он делает шаг вперед, и у Дерека вздрагивают ноздри. Стайлз готов поклясться, что его глаза вспыхивают красным.

И он внезапно выглядит гораздо более заинтересованным.

– Так вот, – Стайлз продолжает гнуть свою линию. – Ты же встречался с Джошем Доукинсом?

Кто-то из троицы рычит, услышав это имя, но Стайлз не может сказать, кто именно. И ого, минуточку, а когда его успели окружить? Девушка и оба парня становятся у него за спиной и по бокам, и Стайлз не может избавиться от чувства, что он стоит перед Дереком, как на суде.

Дерек поднимает руку, и рычание замолкает.

– Да? И что?

– А то, что я… слушай, ты не мог бы отозвать своих волков? Я чувствую себя неуютно. Вы слышите это, люди, которые так и не произнесли ни слова? Это стремно.

Дерек замирает и смотрит на него в полуприщуре:

– Волки? – вкрадчиво и опасно переспрашивает он. У Стайлза создается впечатление, что в Дереке все опасное. Уши опасные. И прическа опасная. 

Он откашливается.

– Прости, просто ощущение, что меня окружили, а подходящим сравнением были волки и акулы.

Дерек расслабляется. А потом производит странные манипуляции бровями, которые явно понятны остальным, потому что ангелок издает стол, девушка произносит: «Дерек», – а черный парень закашливается.

Но брови Дерека, видимо, оказываются весьма убедительны, потому что троица быстро исчезает, только девушка неодобрительно глядит на них через плечо.

Дерек просто смотрит на Стайлза, а Стайлз пытается собрать остатки смелости. Он наверняка сейчас выставляет себя перед Дереком полным идиотом, но сейчас его больше волнует то, что он выставит себя идиотом перед Джошем. Шансов, что Дерека заинтересует его член, нет ни единого, зато есть крохотный, совсем маленький шанс, что с Джошем у них получится. Главное, правильно расставить приоритеты. Он парень – и готов позориться сколько угодно, если это поможет заполучить ему что-то, помимо компании левой руки.

И если Дерек поможет ему, тогда есть шанс, что в пятницу будет не первое и последнее свидание с Джошем, а первое из многих.

Ему нужно завоевать расположение Дерека. Надо ловко ввернуть что-нибудь эдакое, чтобы правильно начать знакомство.

Он откашливается, готовясь впечатлять и поражать:

– Да, точно. Ты встречался с Джошем, но вы вроде как… расстались? 

Что ж, у Стайлза всегда были проблемы с тактичностью.

– Он порвал со мной, – спокойно поправляет его Дерек. Прямо со спокойствием ровной поверхности озера в безветренный день. Он пока не выглядит слишком раздраженным, даже почти не бросает на Стайлза убийственные взгляды.

– О, эм, и значит, ты не страдаешь от неразделенной любви?

Дерек дергает уголком рта и, расслабившись, снова опирается на стену.

– Нет. 

– Класс! Потому что я вроде как с ним встречаюсь, и я хотел бы узнать, не мог бы…

У Дерека внезапно и очень странно меняется выражение лица, но может, это просто солнце или тень неудачно падает, потому что кажется, что у Дерека красные глаза и…

– Ты встречаешься с ним? – рычит Дерек и  _ руки _ , руки, о господи, это определенно руки Дерека сминают его худи. Стайлз хватается за него, пытаясь отцепить от себя, потому что Стайлзу нравится собственное лицо – и совсем не хочется, чтобы оно превратилось сейчас в кровавое месиво.

– Эй, чувак, прости, я не знал, что у тебя все еще остались чувства, у нас было только одно свидание, и прошло оно не очень хорошо. Я едва не убил Джоша, и все пошло не по плану, так что теперь я здесь и хотел попросить у тебя совета, но видимо…

Неожиданно Дерек отпускает Стайлз и делает шаг назад. Он сжимает челюсти и выглядит так, будто готов разорвать его зубами.

– Что? – рявкает он.

– Я просто… надеялся на какой-то совет? Теперь понимаю, как это глупо выглядит. Ты когда-нибудь замечал, что в этой части кампуса так безлюдно? Прямо рай для серийного маньяка. Готов поспорить, что в студенческом центре людей побольше. Наверное, проверю эту теорию и…

– Заткнись.

Стайлз затыкается.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я научил тебя… ухаживать за Джошем?

Стайлз смотрит на злое-презлое лицо Дерека и говорит:

– И какой вариант ответа оставит мне целое лицо?

В глазах Дерека мелькает что-то хищное:

– Ни один.

– Точно, – скрипит Стайлз. – Точно, не лучший план, я …

– Заткнись, – говорит Дерек, снова подпирая стену. Его плечи буквально гудят от напряжения, и Стайлз, глядя на него, заставляет себя расслабиться. Дерек делает глубокий вдох, раздувая ноздри, и внезапно выглядит уже намного спокойнее.

– Я помогу тебе, – говорит он медленно, словно взвешивая каждое слово.

– Ты что?.. правда?

– Конечно, – отвечает Дерек и медленно растягивает губы, улыбаясь. Улыбка выходит ленивой, как будто он совсем недавно проснулся. И Стайлзу заранее страшно, когда он задумывается над тем, что сейчас будит.

Дерек отлипает от стены, и Стайлз тут же напрягается, но тот всего лишь протягивает руку и говорит:

– Дай мне свой телефон.

Стайлз даже не успевает сообразить, как отдает мобильный. С обреченным ужасом смотрит, как Дерек вбивает свой номер и возвращает телефон обратно, явно довольный собой.

– Позвони мне завтра вечером, – командует Дерек. – Можешь заехать ко мне домой и захватить с собой пиццу.

– Я… могу? Да, я могу, – решает Стайлз. – Спасибо, дружище. Ну тогда я… тогда я пойду. У меня еще дела. И дела не здесь.

В этот раз Дерек широко улыбается, и Стайлз готов поклясться, что у него неестественно острые зубы.

– Без проблем. Сделаю все возможное, чтобы твой парень тебя заполучил.

Стайлз уже отходит, но оборачивается.

– Ты хотел сказать, чтобы я его заполучил?

Дерек выгибает бровь, а у Стайлза создается впечатление, что он опоздал на вечеринку, на которую его и вовсе не приглашали.

– Я так и сказал. А теперь исчезни.

***

На следующий день Стайлз только и делает, что смотрит на телефон с номером Дерека, то подтягивая мобильный поближе, то отталкивая подальше от себя, словно он очень и очень опасен. Примерно так же, как опасен и сам Дерек.

Мысли о Дереке не дают ему нормально сосредоточиться на занятиях.

А еще сегодня Стайлз, кажется, находит себе новых друзей.

– Привет, Стайлз! – говорит незнакомый парень, усаживаясь рядом, когда он ждет начала занятия. Стайлз этого парня никогда раньше не видел. Он чем-то похож на испанца, и у него большая дружелюбная улыбка (и немного скошенная набок челюсть).

Стайлз никогда не упускает шанса завести новые знакомства, так что он отвечает: .

– Привет.

Парень сияет от радости, и… он что, только что  _ обнюхал _ Стайлза?

– Я Скотт. Только что перевелся в этот класс. Поможешь нагнать пропущенное?

– Эм, – выдает Стайлз, потому что кто вообще начинает учить сверхъестественный фольклор в средневековой Европе в середине семестра? Этот парень, наверное, сошел с ума.

– А ты читал ДеГайлза, « _ Lunus Lupus Compendium»? –  _ с надеждой спрашивает Скотт.

«Ладно», – думает Стайлз.  _ Ладно _ , этот парень может стать его лучшим другом

– Да, но мне больше нравится перевод «Ночных странников» Пойзера. Он более подробный.

Скотт широко улыбается, как будто Стайлз только что прошел какой-то тест, и они углубляются в обсуждение фольклора оборотней. Скотт на удивление хорошо разбирается в этом вопросе.

И как-то так проходит остаток дня. На каждом занятии он встречает кого-то нового. Он официально знакомится с Эрикой и Айзеком на антропологии, когда они, поскрипывая кожаными куртками, садятся по обе стороны от него.

Стайлз говорит:

– Круто. И снова меня окружили. К этому стоит начать привыкать? – они вдвоем синхронно закатывают глаза, и это даже впечатляет.

Оставшуюся часть урока Эрика высмеивает его, но Стайлз предполагает, что это ее способ проявить дружелюбие. Айзек просто кисло на него смотрит, когда Стайлз просит передать ему раздаточные материалы.

Он встречается с Лидией, которая ходит с ним на занятия по древней латыни и продолжает постоянно повторять, что преподаватель дает им неправильный перевод. Бойд и Скотт садятся рядом с ним на суевериях и гонениях раннего Средневековья и каждый раз ворчат, когда преподаватель упоминает серебряные пули или мечи.

У Дэнни, Эллисон и Джексона нет общих с ним занятий, но они подсаживаются к нему за обедом – внезапно все вдруг норовят подсесть к Стайлзу. И наблюдают, словно ждут, что он сейчас покажет какой-то фокус. Стайлз начинает сомневаться, что они все здесь вообще учатся.

Он ждет, когда появится Дерек, ведь это явно его друзья, но того нигде не видно, а Стайлз не решается спросить, ведь какое ему должно быть вообще дело до Дерека? Может быть, друзья Дерека внезапно и сами осознали, насколько Стайлз классный.

Или, может, Дерек попросил их понаблюдать за Стайлзом и доложить ему – такой ли уж он небезнадежный случай? Дерек похож на человека, который для начала любит прощупать почву. Наверняка он пытается прикинуть, как долго Стайлза придется учить искусству обольщения Джоша. 

Эта компания хвостом ходит за Стайлзом весь день, и кто-то постоянно находится в поле зрения. К концу дня, когда Стайлз идет к джипу, их группа в полном составе тянется следом, как будто Стайлз – ведущий барабанщик и предводитель этого парада кожаных курток.

Подойдя к своему джипу, Стайлз засовывает руки в карманы и пристально изучает столпившихся перед ним ребят. Стайлз и сам не знает, почему ему приходит в голову сравнение со щенками.

– Так вот, давайте рассуждать здраво. У меня не такой уж большой джип. И… я сейчас собираюсь домой.

– Но ты же позвонишь Дереку? – спрашивает Эрика.

– Конечно, Стайлз позвонит, Стайлз классный! – говорит Скотт, широко улыбаясь, и обнимает Эллисон за плечи. – Правда, Стайлз? 

Стайлзу Скотт нравится больше всех.

– Да, я классный и заслуживаю доверия.

– Видишь? – говорит Скотт и толкает локтем в бок Айзека, который в ответ закатывает глаза и скрещивает руки на груди. 

– Ну, ладно. Тогда увидимся завтра?

Все дружно кивают Стайлзу, и это самое стремное, что ему когда-либо доводилось видеть, а это о многом говорит, учитывая сколько всего стремного Стайлз успел увидеть за свою жизнь.

Он забирается в джип, когда слышит:

– Стайлз! Привет!

Стайлз оборачивается.

Джош бежит к нему, его кудрявые волосы развеваются при каждом движении, и Стайлз широко улыбается, махая ему обеими руками, пока до него не доходит, как глупо это выглядит. Он опускает одну руку и пытается принять независимый вид.

– Здорово!

Джош останавливается рядом с ним и быстро обнимает.

– Планы на пятницу еще в силе? Я сегодня пару раз писал тебе, но так и не получил ответа.

– Правда? – спрашивает Стайлз. Странно. Лидия и Джексон в обед возились с его телефоном, надо будет спросить, что они с ним сделали. – Прости, я ничего не получал. Да, на пятницу все в силе. По крайней мере, если ты не придешь в себя и не передумаешь.

– Без вариантов, – смеется Джош и отводит взгляд, как будто внезапно засмущавшись. Это так мило, что у Стайлз начинает ныть в груди. А потом в глазах Джоша мелькает настороженность.  _ Ах да, его свита _ .

До Стайлза постепенно доходит, что шум, который доносится до него, – вовсе не гул заводящегося двигателя, а рычание его новых знакомых, стоящих у него за спиной.

Он с удивлением оборачивается, звук тут же стихает. Только Джексон все еще рычит, а глаза у него даже с этого расстояния слишком голубые. Он замолкает только после того, как Бойд явно чувствительно пихает его локтем в живот.

– Привет, ребята, – говорит Джош. – Я не знал, что вы тоже знакомы со Стайлзом.

Стайлз с удивлением смотрит на Джоша.

– Ты тоже их знаешь?

Джош суетливо поправляет лямки рюкзака и очки.

– Они друзья Дерека. 

– Вот как, – отвечает Стайлз. Тогда все понятно. И не удивительно, что они рычат – Дерек признался, что его бросили, так что они наверняка сердятся, ведь Джош разбил Дереку сердце, пусть даже тот и не выглядит убитым горем.

Лицо Джоша становится не таким дружелюбным, как раньше. Он делает шаг назад и коротко произносит:

– Ладно, увидимся завтра на занятиях. Я позвоню тебе вечером, хорошо?

– Конечно! – восклицает Стайлз. – И я обязательно отвечу. Например, на третьем гудке. Я захочу ответить на первом же, но буду изображать незаинтересованность.

Джош смеется, качая головой, и на его лице снова расцветает улыбка.

– Стайлз, – говорит он, словно сейчас ему очень хочется взлохматить Стайлзу волосы. Жаль, что он этого не делает, Стайлзу бы понравилось. Если он отрастит волосы, Джош сможет зарываться в них пальцами. Ммммм, пальцы Джоша…

Его невинную фантазию прерывает отрывистый кашель за спиной, больше похожий на лай.

– Увидимся, – быстро бормочет Джош и убегает в том же направлении, откуда и появился.

Стайлз практически чувствует, как в воздухе нарастает напряжение. Он поворачивается к своей группе поддержки. Никто из них не разделяет его счастья. Даже Дэнни, который, как всем известно, постоянно источает жизнелюбие, сейчас выглядит хмурым.

– Позвони Дереку, – приказным тоном произносит Лидия, нарушая тишину. Она перебрасывает волосы через плечо и разворачивается на каблуках. Все остальные тоже уходят за ней следом, а Стайлз остается в одиночестве на парковке, с ощущением, что его отчитали за что-то, хотя он понятия не имеет, что мог сделать не так.

Колледж – чертовски странное место.

***

Отперев дверь квартиры, Стайлз первым делом швыряет книги и ключи на стойку и вздыхает.

Вторым – вопит, как маленькая перепуганная девчонка.

– Аааааа… как ты попал  _ сюда _ ? – спрашивает он, пятясь назад и прижимая руку к груди. Сердце бьется как сумасшедшее.

Дерек Хейл выходит из тени его кухни.

– У тебя дверь была не заперта.

– Неправда, мистер Жуть, я каждое утро проверяю дверь. Я только что открыл ее ключом, когда заходил, так что твоя милая сказочка… 

– Я запер дверь, когда вошел. Потому что ты  _ не сделал этого сам _ , – Дерек выглядит таким сердитым, что Стайлз верит ему.

– Ох, – Стайлз смущенно потирает затылок. – Я спешил сегодня утром, так что мог забыть.

– Кто угодно мог сюда зайти, Стайлз. Кто угодно. Это не безопасно, – Дерек идет следом за ним через кухню, оттесняя Стайлза к стойке. Край столешницы больно впивается в поясницу, хочется отодвинуться, но что-то подсказывает ему: нельзя давать Дереку Хейлу увидеть свои слабости. Никогда. 

– Ага, – говорит Стайлз дрогнувшим голосом. Он сейчас мог бы пересчитать ресницы Дерека, если бы захотел. А глаза у него, оказывается, удивительного орехового оттенка. – Кто угодно? Например, стремный парень с щетиной и мохнатыми бровями, одетый в крутую кожаную куртку? Который прятался в моей кухне и до смерти меня напугал, когда я вернулся домой? Такой «кто угодно»?

Дерек фыркает и немного отодвигается – на нормальное социально приемлемое расстояние. Он опирается ладонями на стойку, поймав Стайлза в тиски, и снова делает глубокий вдох, как во время их первой встречи. Кажется, это его успокаивает.

– Ты не позвонил, – говорит Дерек. В его голосе прорывается рычание, и у Стайлза по коже бегут мурашки.

– Может, потому что я только попал домой? Я понимаю, что ты занятой парень и делаешь мне одолжение, но ты не мог подождать еще полчаса-час?

Дерек на секунду прикрывает глаза, а потом смотрит на Стайлза немного озадаченно.

– Я не хотел ждать. Итак, где моя пицца?

– Что? Чувак, ты какой-то псих. Эй, ладно, подвинься, я закажу нам пиццу. Ты чертов неандерталец. Давай, двигайся! – Стайлз для убедительности толкает Дерека ладонями в грудь. 

Дерек не двигается ни на миллиметр и, лишь выждав достаточное количество времени, делает шаг назад, давая понять, что это его собственное решение и оно никак не зависит от Стайлза.

Дерек слабо улыбается, небрежно опирается на холодильник и выглядит, как модель на фотосъемках.

«Наверняка он каждый день тренируется перед зеркалом», – сердито думает Стайлз.

А затем позволяет себе минутку самоуничижения, глядя на широкие плечи, узкие бедра и полуприкрытые глаза Дерека. У Джоша все это было, и он все равно порвал с Дереком. У Стайлза нет ни единого шанса.

– Итак, – говорит Стайлз, когда понимает, что из Дерека не вытянуть ни слова. Дереку как будто нравится наблюдать за ним – и это, конечно, странно, но наверное, он просто прикидывает, насколько все плохо. 

Стайлз пытается не чувствовать себя ничтожной посредственностью. У него ничего не выходит. 

– Итак, – эхом отзывается Дерек. – Стайлз. Раньше я не видел тебя в кампусе.

– Ну, я вроде как нинзя.

Дерек приподнимает бровь.

– Ниндзя-антрополог, – Стайлз чувствует настоятельную потребность нести бред. – В прошлом семестре я учился в Брауне, но перевелся сюда. Местный курс антропологии больше подходит для моих целей. И…

Он замолкает, не желая углубляться в историю «я гений, но всех раздражаю», в результате которой у его куратора случился нервный срыв, когда тот понял, что Стайлз опроверг его великолепную теорию о румынских мистических обычаях. Тогда декан поинтересовался, не хочет ли Стайлз уйти из университета.

– Хм, – изрекает Дерек. – Эрика говорила, что у тебя много занятий по мифологии.

Так он и знал! Они собирали информацию о нем.

– Ага, – говорит Стайлз. – Большинство думает, что это странно, но мне очень нравится.

– Тебе нравится сверхъестественное? – Дерек выглядит напряженным, Стайлз замечает, как подрагивают мышцы на его скульптурной челюсти.

– Конечно, – говорит Стайлз. – А кому не нравится? – и даже если у него есть особый интерес в изучении сверхъестественного, он точно не станет рассказывать об этом подозрительному парню, которого едва знает.

– Ты бы удивился, – коротко отвечает Дерек, отводя взгляд.

– А тебе нравится?

Дерек невесело смеется.

– Не сказал бы, что  _ нравится _ . Но я знаю о нем все.

«Лаааадно», – думает Стайлз, почесывая подбородок. Он очень сомневается, что Дерек знает абсолютно все о сверхъестественном – большинство людей и не подозревает, что творится у них под носом. Дерек явно чувствует себя неуютно, а Стайлз не хочет давать ему лишний шанс передумать и уйти, так что он радостно улыбается и говорит:

– С чем будешь пиццу?

Дерек расслабляется после смены темы и снова облокачивается на стойку.

– С мясом, – говорит он, демонстрируя зубы в широкой ухмылке.

– Кто бы сомневался, – бормочет Стайлз, выставляя перед собой ладони в борьбе с тысячелетним инстинктом, который говорит  _ беги, спасайся от хищника. _ Именно благодаря таким улыбкам и изобрели ночное освещение.

– Мясо. Как предсказуемо. Ладно, я пойду закажу, а ты чувствуй себя как дома.

Дерек кивает – мол, мне подходит – и идет в гостиную, оглядываясь по сторонам. Стайлз пару секунд нервно наблюдает, как он инспектирует его квартиру. Дерек проводит рукой по всему что видит: по спинке дивана, абажуру лампы, столу у окна. Он словно задается целью дотронуться до всего, чем владеет Стайлз.

Стайлз мотает головой. Некоторые люди очень тактильные. Он готов поклясться, что Дерек из тех людей, что любят разрывать вещи на части, обхватывать, водить по поверхности пальцами вверх-вниз и…  _ нет, _ вот здесь стоит остановиться.

Стайлз отворачивается, опираясь одним бедром на кухонную стойку, и достает из кармана телефон. Он студент, так что номер ближайшей доставки пиццы у него на быстром наборе. 

Ладно, это не совсем правда: это второе ближайшее место, потому что в первое ему звонить больше нельзя из-за ужасного недопонимания с парнем из доставки, в результате которого все оказалось в горячем сыре. И это было вовсе не сексуально. Единственное сексуальное, что Стайлз может придумать с плавленым сыром, – это фондю. Но в том случае сексуально не было точно.

Он отключается, сделав заказ, и поворачивается, уже начав говорить:

– Ладно, я заказал мясную пиццу для тебя, а с оливками и грибами для… ты> _ нюхаешь мою подушку _ ?

Дерек держит его любимую диванную подушку у лица, прижимаясь щекой к ткани – все выглядит так, как будто он только что сделал глубокий вдох. И вид у него совершенно обкуренный. 

После слов Стайлза он замирает на долю секунды, а потом, расслабившись, пожимает плечами и равнодушно смотрит в ответ.

– У меня щека зачесалась, – говорит он.

– Тебя явно воспитывали волки, – бормочет Стайлз и гадает почему Дерек внезапно так напрягается.

Дерек кладет подушку обратно на диван и выжидающе смотрит на него. Пока Стайлз говорил по телефону, он успел снять куртку, которая теперь была разложена на спинке дивана, словно Дерек старался занять ею как можно больше места. Может, с кожей надо обращаться как-то по-особенному, Стайлз не знает.

Дерек скрещивает руки на груди, и бицепсы тут же напрягаются под тонкой темно-серой футболкой.

– Итак, – говорит Стайлз. _Господи,_ _какие у Дерека большие руки._

– Итак, – повторяет Дерек. Стайлз никогда не видел, чтобы человек ухмылялся, не шевеля губами, но Дереку это удается. Сузив глаза, он оценивающе смотрит на Стайлза, а тот борется с желанием тоже скрестить руки на груди, защищаясь. Возникает ощущение, как будто он притащил ярко-зеленый водяной пистолет на настоящую перестрелку.

Постепенно становится понятно, что Дерек не собирается нарушать неуютную тишину, а значит, это прерогатива Стайлза. К такому он привык.

– Телевизор! – говорит он в порыве неожиданного вдохновения. Дерек выгибает бровь. – Да, значит, так… почему бы нам не сесть на диван… вот этот большой уютный предмет, видишь? Включим телевизор. Пока нам не привезут пиццу. И может быть… может быть, мы обсудим то дело, из-за которого ты сюда пришел. 

– Ладно, – просто отвечает Дерек. И не двигается с места.

– Ладно, – бормочет Стайлз. – Ладно, хорошо.

Видимо, пришла его очередь брать на себя инициативу. Он медленно обходит диван, отмечая, как Дерек следит за каждым его движением; хватает пульт с кофейного столика и осторожно пристраивается на левой половине дивана, оставляя Дереку еще кучу места. 

Он запрокидывает голову на спинку и смотрит на Дерека снизу вверх; шея тут же начинает ныть. 

_ – _ Серьезно, ты так и будешь там торчать? Сядь уже. 

Но Дерек слишком увлеченно разглядывает его горло, не обращая внимания ни на что другое. Стайлз сглатывает, дергая кадыком, и неуверенно зовет: –  Дерек ? 

Дерек отвлекается от своих мыслей, в которые, кажется, успел погрузиться. Рыкнув, он подходит к дивану и устраивается  _ чересчур близко _ к Стайлзу. Тот красноречиво смотрит на оставшееся безграничное свободное пространство. Но нет, Дерек усаживается вплотную, прижимаясь горячим бедром к его ноге.

– Эй, – говорит Стайлз. – Тут еще куча места. Почему бы тебе?..

– Что будем смотреть? – перебивает его Дерек, глядя так, что Стайлз не решается продолжать. Дерек явно пытается взять его на слабо.

– На выбор гостя? – смиренно отвечает Стайлз, пытаясь утонуть в подушках.

Дерек фыркает и вырывает пульт из его рук. Он включает телевизор и перещелкивает каналы, пока не останавливается на повторе какого-то полицейского сериала.

Пару минут они оба сидят молча. Хоть и не неподвижно – потому что Стайлз вообще с трудом может сидеть неподвижно. К тому же, Дерек очень теплый. Прямо ненормально теплый. Теплый, как горячий шоколад – когда хочется обхватить руками и почувствовать, как тепло проникает в пальцы, отгоняя озноб. 

Стайлз откашливается и снова ерзает. Дерек шумно вздыхает.

Стайлз думает, что они оба не слишком внимательно смотрят сериал.

Тикают секунды и он решает, что это самый неловкий момент в его жизни, даже включая тот раз, когда он пришел в костюме клоуна на похороны. 

Он кривится, вспоминая. Впрочем, его вины там не было: праздник по случаю дня рождения проходил через дорогу, а у Стайлза всегда было плохо с ориентацией в пространстве. Фирма на следующий же день его уволила, но это все равно была паршивая работа. Хотя в семнадцать паршивая работа практически у всех и всегда.

Кроме Дерека, решает Стайлз, погрузившись в свои мысли. Он скашивает взгляд – Дерек неотрывно смотрит в телевизор и медленно дышит, даже через нос.

Наверное, в подростковом возрасте у Дерека была классная работа. В нем все классное, начиная с кожаной куртки и заканчивая его идеальными волосами. Он загадочный, опасный, половина парней и девушек в кампусе хотят его. Он невероятно привлекательный и наверняка знает все секреты соблазнения, может быть, он даже изобрел некоторые из них.

Что напоминает Стайлзу... 

– Джош, – произносит он. Дерек издает недовольный звук, поджимая губы, а Стайлз быстро продолжает: – Я просто хотел сказать, что благодарен за твою помощь с Джошем. Он мне очень, очень нравится, и я не хочу налажать. Я знаю, ты не обязан это делать. Поэтому, ага. Спасибо тебе.

Дерек молчит, а потом смотрит на него. И в его глазах отражается такая грусть, что у Стайлза щемит сердце. Может, Дерек так и не переборол свои чувства к Джошу, несмотря на то, что говорил.

– Тебе правда нравится Джош? – неуверенно спрашивает Дерек.

– Да? – моргая, отвечает Стайлз. Наверное, стоило придать голосу больше уверенности, но Дерек невероятно горячий и сидит так близко, что сосредоточиться почти невозможно. Он ерзает на месте, игнорируя тянущее ощущение внизу живота.

У Дерека подрагивают ноздри, а взгляд внезапно светлеет. На секунду на его лице мелькает хитрое лисье выражение, но оно так быстро исчезает, что Стайлзу кажется, что ему почудилось.

– Тебе нужны подсказки по поводу вашего свидания в пятницу? – спрашивает Дерек. Он, едва заметно улыбаясь, кладет руку на спинку дивана. И, если Стайлз сейчас откинет голову назад, он как раз сможет… эй, а откуда Дерек знает о его свидании в пятницу? 

Ах, да. Толпа информаторов, шпионы-неудачники.

– Ты! – возмущенно выдает Стайлз и, повернувшись, наставляет палец на удивленного Дерека. – Ты натравил на меня свою стаю! 

И поскольку они сидят очень близко, Стайлз буквально чувствует, как напрягаются его мускулы.

– Свою что? – рычит он.

Стайлз придвигается ближе, тыкая пальцем в невероятно твердую грудь Дерека.

– Свою стаю информаторов! И чтоб ты знал, я раскусил ваш план в первые пять минут, что бы Эрика и Лидия ни говорили. Они ходили за мной целый день! А теперь у меня, видимо, есть полдюжины новых друзей, о которых я не просил.

Что не так уж плохо, но Стайлз не собирается признаваться в этом Дереку. С тех пор, как Стайлз перевелся, сегодня он впервые сидел не один во время обеда.

Дерек снова фыркает и закатывает глаза. Если бы Стайлз описывал выражение его лица, то мог бы назвать его  _ умиротворенным _ .

– Совпадение, – пресный тон Дерека мог бы посоперничать с ванильным пудингом на церковном пикнике.

Стайлз открывает было рот, чтобы достойно ответить, но тут раздается звонок в дверь, очевидно, от доставщика пиццы, и он поднимается с дивана, случайно облокотившись на бедро Дерека, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. – Ну ладно. Этот раунд за вами, мистер Хейл.

Он идет к двери, доставая бумажник, и едва не спотыкается, когда Дерек говорит спокойным тихим голосом:

– Отлично, я привык до последнего бороться за победу.

***

Дерек уминает пиццу с такой скоростью, что Стайлз готов вручить ему олимпийскую медаль.

Он слизывает соус с губ и смотрит на Стайлза, держащего в руках свой первый кусок пиццы. И пока Стайлз ошеломленно наблюдает за ним, с куска капает плавленый сыр.

– Ты будешь это есть? – бормочет Дерек, показывая на кусок Стайлза. 

Он практически уверен, что слышит, как щелкают челюсти Дерека. 

– Да! – восклицает Стайлз, защитным жестом прижимая пиццу к груди. И вскрикивает от жгущей боли, понимая, что измазал томатным соусом всю рубашку.

– Вот черт! Погоди, я переоденусь, – он кладет кусок обратно на тарелку, не рассчитывая уже увидеть его по возвращении. Несмотря на то, что Дерек съел почти всю пиццу, он до сих пор выглядит тревожно голодным.

Стайлз бежит к себе в спальню и роется в ящиках, пока не находит чистую рубашку, которая всего на сорок процентов мятая. Стаскивает грязную рубашку через голову и хватает чистую с кровати.

И возмущенно вскрикивает, когда видит, что Дерек пялится на него, стоя в дверном проеме.

Стайлз прижимает чистую рубашку к груди, пытаясь прикрыться.

– Чувак! – взвизгивает он. – Ты не слышал о скромности?

– Не обращай на меня внимания, – говорит Дерек. Он смотрит все так же внимательно. – Хочу посмотреть, с чем имею дело. 

«Вот как», – думает Стайлз. Да, это… очень навязчиво, но Дерек в чем-то прав. Если он будет помогать Стайлзу завоевывать Джоша, тогда ему стоит знать о таких вещах.

– И все-таки, – Стайлз поджимает губы. – Предупреждай заранее.

– Ты вообще бываешь на солнце?

– Эй, это грубо, – многозначительно произносит Стайлз, натягивая рубашку через голову и мечтая провалиться сквозь землю, когда понимает, что его твердые соски хорошо заметны под тонкой тканью.

– Нет, – говорит Дерек, откашливаясь. – То есть… ты очень бледный. Как луна.

Стайлз закатывает глаза, показывая на себя.

– Да, я знаю, у меня кожа белая, как рыбье брюхо, и вся в веснушках. Я как маяк, я мог бы вести корабли к берегу. Да, на солнце вообще слепит. Поверь мне, я все это слышал и раньше. Такую комплекцию называют «библиотекарской». Я провожу очень много времени среди пыльных книг. 

Дерек хмурится:

– Я не говорил, что это плохо.

– Нет, ну конечно же, нет. Твое тело и невербально отлично об этом телеграфирует.

Дерек рычит, и Стайлз замечает, как он впивается пальцами в дверной косяк.

– Некоторым именно такое и нравится.

– Джошу, например? – с надеждой уточняет Стайлз.

– Нет, – говорит Дерек и, вот же ублюдок, явно вздыхает с облегчением. Стайлз не уверен, действительно ли у него остались чувства к Джошу, но в колонке «да» уже слишком много галочек. Возможно, стоило бы ждать от него подвоха?

– Здорово, – бормочет Стайлз. Он падает на кровать, закидывая руки за голову и закрывая глаза, и слышит, как Дерек задушено выдыхает.

Стайлз открывает глаза и приподнимается на локтях, ноги его все еще свисают с края кровати.

– А что нравится Джошу?

– Игры с силой, – мрачно говорит Дерек, а его глаза странно вспыхивают. Наверное, это из-за света, идущего из холла, но на секунду Стайлзу мерещится, что глаза Дерека отсвечивают красным.

– Что?

– Игры, – произносит Дерек, делая шаг вперед. Тени на его лице смещаются, и глаза больше не кажутся красными. – Видеоигры. Он любит играть в видеоигры.

– Правда? – лицо Стайлза проясняется. – Я люблю видеоигры!

– Да? – подозрительно спрашивает Дерек с нажимом. Впрочем, это его режим по умолчанию.

– Конечно! – радостно восклицает Стайлз, вскакивая с кровати. – А ты знаешь, какие игры ему нравятся? Ой, постой. Я покажу, какие у меня есть, а ты скажешь – узнаешь ли что-нибудь.

Стайлз бросается к Дереку, тот отходит в сторону, уступая дорогу, но Стайлз хватает его за руку и тащит за собой, обрадованный возможной схожестью их с Джошем интересов.

Когда Стайлз хватает его за руку, на лице Дерека сменяется целый вихрь эмоций – от раздражения и удивления до радости. Он смотрит на ладонь Стайлза, словно не может поверить, что тот добровольно дотронулся до него.

Кожа под пальцами теплая и гладкая. Стайлз старается не обращать на это слишком много внимания.

Он тянет Дерека через коридор обратно в гостиную и жестами показывает ему сесть на диван. А потом становится на колени возле телевизора и, порывшись в ящике с дисками, достает потертые копии « _ Fable» _ , « _ Assassin’s Creed» _ и « _ Dragon Age» _ .

– Как насчет этих? – спрашивает он, протягивая игры Дереку. 

На лице Дерека на секунду мелькает замешательство, но быстро исчезает.

– Да. Эти. Все эти игры. Джош играет во все.

– Классно! – с жаром отзывается Стайлз. – Это мои любимые. Я играл в них столько раз, что мне должны уже дать награду. Даже если это была бы какая-то глупая награда. 

У Дерека дергается уголок рта. Он наклоняется вперед, опираясь локтями на бедра.

– А что еще тебе нравится?

– В смысле?

– Что еще тебе нравится, Стайлз? Так я смогу сказать, разделяет ли Джош твои интересы.

– Ага, – Стайлз трет шею. Дерек смотрит на него таким пристальным пожирающим взглядом, что Стайлз невольно отводит глаза. – Да, точно. Я люблю видеоигры, это и так понятно. Еще я люблю мифологию, – он снова смотрит на Дерека, который одобрительно кивает.

Стайлз раздраженно вздыхает.

– Не знаю. Я люблю фильмы и телешоу. Китайскую еду. Китайская еда классная.

Почему у Стайлза создается ощущение, что он на интервью? Должен быть другой способ выяснить, подходят ли они с Джошем друг другу. Стайлз обдумывает свои ответы. Все ли он сказал правильно? Не покажется ли слишком скучным? Стайлзу, вообще-то, есть что рассказать, чтобы точно не показаться скучным. Но он никогда не рассказывает.

– Завтра это и закажем, – говорит Дерек, врываясь в мысли Стайлза.

– Что?

– Китайскую еду, – решительно заявляет Дерек. – Завтра мы должны заказать китайскую еду.

– Завтра? – с удивлением переспрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек кивает.

– Когда ты придешь ко мне после занятий.

Стайлз не может припомнить, когда они это обсуждали.

– Точно. К тебе. И кто сказал, что я приду? Я даже не знаю, где…

– Я скину тебе адрес. И постарайся в этот раз не опаздывать.

– Опаздывать? – подскакивает от возмущения Стайлз. – Слушай, чувак, я не люблю, когда мне приказывают…

– Я чувствую это, – говорит Дерек. Он улыбается, словно вспомнил забавную шутку, и продолжает смотреть на Стайлза. На его лице появляется странное выражение – «я знаю кое-что, чего не знаешь ты».

Стайлз помнит, как бабушка Саманта смотрела так на дедушку, и мама точно так же смотрела на отца – как будто у них есть какой-то секрет на двоих.

Стайлз откашливается и отводит взгляд, быстро моргая.

– Стайлз? – обеспокоенно зовет Дерек.

– Китайская еда завтра. Я понял, – отвечает Стайлз. – Слушай, я, кажется, устал. Думаю, на сегодня можно закончить, а с остальным разберемся позже?

Дерек хмурится, но кивает неохотно. И снова раздувает ноздри – это, конечно, не самая странная привычка, но все равно навевает мысли о «В мире животных».

Стайлз поднимается, Дерек тоже встает, хватая кожаную куртку. Он встряхивает ее и послушно идет за Стайлзом до двери.

– Итак, – произносит Стайлз. Дерек снова стоит чересчур близко. Стайлз думает, что, возможно, никто просто не удосужился рассказать Дереку о понятии личного пространства. Может, когда он был ребенком, ему так и не удалось в достаточной степени социализироваться.

– Итак, – повторяет Дерек, пряча руки в карманы.

– Спасибо тебе. Еще раз, – говорит Стайлз. – Знаю, как это странно, ведь это твой бывший. Я обещаю, что… буду обращаться с Джошем  _ достойно _ .

Дерек фыркает и качает головой, а в воздухе повисает невысказанное «ты идиот».

– Не забудь запереть чертову дверь, – бросает он и затем уходит.

Стайлз закрывает дверь и, прислонившись лбом к гладкому дереву, делает глубокий вдох. Он думает о Джоше, их свидании через четыре дня, о том, какие у Джоша ямочки на щеках, о его забавной прическе и чудесной улыбке.

И очень старательно  _ не _ думает о щетине, коже и запахе леса.

Поморщившись, он быстро прибирается в доме и решает немного почитать, готовясь к занятиям по современным подходам к магии. На  следующей неделе у них будет практический экзамен, и он не хочет никого превратить в тритона.

***

Он видит Джоша на занятии по мифологии следующим утром. Стайлз пытается помахать ему, но Джош, кажется, не заметил его сразу, потому что садится в противоположном конце комнаты.

Но потом Джош бросает на него взгляд, недовольно поджимая губы, и Стайлз вспоминает, что тот должен был позвонить вчера вечером, а Стайлз ни разу не проверил телефон.

– Черт, – громко выдает он.

– Простого «я здесь» хватило бы, мистер Стилински, – замечает профессор, делая отметку в журнале.

Стайлз сползает на стуле и прикрывается тетрадью. Круто, прошли всего сутки, а он уже все испортил. Он морщится, дожидаясь, пока все отвернутся, и вытаскивает из кармана телефон. « _ Джош. 3 пропущенных вызова». _ Вот дерьмо!

Профессор что-то бубнит о ранней истории колдовства, которая восходит корнями к кельтской мифологии, но Стайз совсем не слушает ее, украдкой бросая взгляды на Джоша, который больше не смотрит в его сторону. Сердце словно плавится, стекает вниз, просачиваясь на пол через подошвы кед.

Как только профессор отпускает их, Стайлз срывается с места, бросившись вслед на Джошем, который, должно быть, почувствовав его приближение, притормозил у входа. Когда Стайлз подбежал к нему, тот повернулся и холодно произнес:

– Привет.

– Привет! Привет, Джош! Господи, чувак, прости, что я не ответил тебе вчера вечером, – выпаливает Стайлз, запинаясь.

– Да ерунда, – отвечает Джош, глядя через плечо. Все в его позе и движениях намекает на то, что ему сейчас хотелось бы быть подальше отсюда.

– Не ерунда, – мотает головой Стайлз. – Серьезно, прости меня. У меня появились вечером дела, и я совсем забыл. Это, конечно, не оправдание, и ты можешь припоминать мне это как минимум до нашей годовщины, которую, я вполне вероятно, тоже забуду.

У Джоша смягчается взгляд.

– Да ну? Ты очень уверен в себе, Стилински.

– Скорее отчаянно надеюсь, – бормочет Стайлз, раскачиваясь на носках кроссовок и дергая рюкзак за лямки

Джош смеется.

– Ладно, – говорит он. – Я решил, может, ты передумал насчет пятницы.

– Нет! Нет, нет и еще раз, на всякий случай, нет, – спешит заверить его Стайлз.

– Ну, раз ты так уверен, – шутит Джош. – Мне пора на следующую пару. И как насчет того, чтобы сегодня вечером  _ ты _ мне позвонил?

– Если это наказание, я рад его принять, – Стайлз, прижимая руку к сердцу, провожает улыбающегося Джоша восхищенным взглядом.

***

Оставшаяся часть дня похожа на все предыдущие вторники, за исключением друзей Дерека, которые уже даже не пытаются придумать причины, чтобы оказаться поблизости.

– Стайлз, – спрашивает Лидия во время очередной пары, на некоторые из которых они внезапно стали ходить вместе, – какой у тебя любимый цвет?

– Красный, – рассеянно отвечает Стайлз, грызя кончик ручки. Он пытается разобрать особенно сложный абзац на древней латыни из книги, которую заказал на Ebay, и все не может определить: « _ phoenix» –  _ это единственное число или множественное.

– А что скажешь насчет  _ горящего _ красного?

– Нормально, – бормочет Стайлз, поднимая голову. – Что?

– Ничего, – отрезает Лидия. Она выгибает идеальной формы бровь и кивает на книгу в его руках. – Это множественное число.

Стайлз снова смотрит в текст. Черт, она  _ всегда _ права.

Друзья Дерека целый день атакуют его вопросами и, когда они встречаются на ланче, у Стайлза создается впечатление, что это какое-то соревнование.

– Я узнал сегодня четыре факта о Стайлзе, – гордо заявляет Скотт, хлопая его по плечу.

Стайлз хмуро смотрит на него и возвращается к своему стакану с пудингом. У него на подносе теснится уже двенадцать таких, потому что, увидев шоколадный пудинг, он воскликнул: «Да! Мой любимый!». И внезапно эти четверо чуть не передрались за то, кто же первый отдаст ему свой пудинг.

И Стайлз осознал, что у него теперь самый большой запас пудинга во всем кафетерии.

Теперь он чувствует себя обязанным съесть содержимое всех стаканов, и шоколадный пудинг  _ перестает  _ быть его любимым.

– Да ладно, – говорит Лидия. – Я узнала четырнадцать.

– Шестнадцать, – небрежно бросает Эрика, вгрызаясь в яблоко. 

– Что? – удивленно спрашивает Стайлз. – Я с вами сегодня почти не разговаривал!

Эрика закатывает глаза.

– Да, но пока ты выступал с презентацией на паре, я украла твой телефон и пролистала сообщения.

– Оооо, – отзывается Лидия. – Нужно было об этом подумать!

– Ребята, вы реально стремные, – говорит Стайлз. – А ты, Эрика, даже не ходишь со мной на занятия! Я понимаю, вы решили убедиться, что Дерек не зря тратит время, но, может, это он должен задавать мне все эти вопросы?

Скотт удивленно моргает:

– Именно, чувак. Он и попросил нас разузнать все о тебе.

– Что? Как вообще?.. 

– Внимание, – внезапно гаркает Джексон, и все тут же ощетиниваются, настороженно замерев.

– Стайлз! – раздается знакомый голос.

Стайлз тут же поворачивается и улыбается, потому что это Джош, а ему нравится Джош, Джош не лезет в его личное пространство и не закармливает пудингом.

– Привет, Джош! – сияет Стайлз. Джош выглядит счастливым секунды четыре, а потом замечает общую враждебность. И глаза его сейчас кажутся еще более голубыми, чем обычно.

– Привет… все, – Джош выдавливает слабую улыбку.

– Доукинс, – произносит Бойд. Джексон хрустит пальцами. Эрика медленно убирает яблоко, а Айзек сжимает кулаки под столом.

Стайлз почти ощущает, как по кафетерию проносится перекати-поле.

А затем лицо Джоша светлеет.

– У тебя новая компания, Стайлз. Ты же с ними был вчера?

– Ну да, – говорит Стайлз. Ощущение опасности не просто сосет под ложечкой, а орет во всю глотку. – Вы, ребята, друг друга знаете?

– Мы все знакомы, – любезно отзывается Эллисон.

Джош в ответ улыбается так же вежливо.

– Как поживает Дерек?

Стайлз чувствует, что он явно что-то пропустил.

– Ну, знаешь, – начинает Дэнни. У него спокойная улыбка, но Стайлз видит, как он очень старательно  _ не _ сжимает пальцы на банке с Колой. – У него все отлично. Новые интересы, – на последнем слове все неожиданно придвинулись к Стайлзу чересчур близко.

Джош бросает на Стайлза любопытный взгляд.

– Неужели? – говорит он таким тоном, которого Стайлз никогда не слышал от него раньше. – Прости, не могу остаться, – он улыбается Стайлзу, и на его щеках снова появляются ямочки. – Но я увидел тебя и захотел поздороваться. Буду вечером ждать звонка.

– Стайлз сегодня встречается с Дереком, – говорит Скотт, и его скошенная чел

юсть сейчас выглядит еще упрямее обычного.

– Это не значит, что Стайлз не сможет поговорить по телефону, – Джош вскидывает брови и, поправляя очки на переносице, смотрит на Стайлза. – Правда ведь? – спрашивает он, смутившись.

– Чувак, конечно, – спешит заверить Стайлз и тянется к его руке. – Жду-не дождусь.

– Отлично, – говорит Джош, и Стайлз думает, что тот улыбается как-то чересчур довольно – обычно он не приводит людей в такой восторг. – Поговорим позже, – Джош напоследок сжимает его ладонь и уходит.

Стайлз мечтательно вздыхает, глядя ему вслед, и ставит локоть на стол, прямо в открытый стакан с пудингом.

– Твою ж мать! – выпаливает он, поспешно поднимая локоть. Липкая масса сползает с рукава и шлепается на стол. 

– У меня для тебя еще одна плохая новость, – говорит Джексон, демонстрируя Стайлзу его мобильник. – Кажется, у тебя сломался телефон.

Экран смартфона выглядит темным и безжизненным. Стайлз стонет, пытаясь вытереть локоть салфеткой, которую ему протянула Эллисон. – Классно, просто обалденно. Я вчера обновлял операционную систему и, наверное, что-то испортил. Теперь придется переустанавливать заново эту чертову… 

– Нет, – невозмутимо произносит Бойд, забирая телефон у Джексона. – Кажется, одна из твоих ручек пробила в нем дыру. Странно, конечно, но я видел подобное и раньше.

Бойд протягивает телефон Стайлзу и, конечно же, на нем четко виден след прокола, как раз над отсеком для батареи. Он подозрительно оглядывает их компанию.

– Видел подобное и раньше?

– Ага, – говорит Бойд, а все остальные синхронно кивают. – Не волнуйся, мы позвоним Дереку вместо тебя.

Стайлз тяжело оседает на стуле.

– Спасибо. Передайте мне еще пудинга, – говорит он, смирившись. 

Сразу восемь пар рук тянется к его подносу.

***

После того как в конце дня Стайлз избавляется от всей компании, он садится в джип и едет прямо к дому Дерека.

Он не боится потеряться по дороге: у него есть письменные инструкции, распечатанные на принтере инструкции, а Джексон, схватив Стайлза, написал адрес Дерека у него на ладони. Эрика прилепила записку на его рюкзак. Ее он ненавидит больше всех. 

Бойд или кто-то из них, должно быть, позвонил Дереку, как они и обещали, потому что, когда Стайлз подъезжает к дому Дерека, тот уже ждет у входа. Как выясняется, Дерек живет в роскошном жилищном комплексе в самом дорогом районе города. Четкие линии зданий, чистые, аккуратно подстриженные лужайки. Но Дерек – студент-архитектор, так что Стайлз не удивлен тем, что тот обосновался в таком красивом месте. 

– Привет, – здоровается Дерек, пряча руки в карманы. Если бы Стайлз не знал его, то решил бы, что он нервничает.

– Привет! – отзывается Стайлз, выпрыгивая из джипа. Он перекидывает рюкзак через плечо и делает пару шагов навстречу, но Дерек меньше чем за секунду оказывается рядом и кладет руку на его локоть.

– Ты сегодня виделся с Джошем, – хриплым голосом произносит Дерек. Ему бы и правда не помешало сходить к врачу – может быть, у него ларингит или еще какая нездоровая фигня. 

– …да? И как ты вообще?.. Ну конечно. Один из твоих щенят уже доложил, да? Волнуешься, что я напортачу и все испорчу? – усмехается Стайлз.

Пальцы Дерека напрягаются. Он тяжело вздыхает.

– Что-то вроде того. Давай сюда.

Он снимает рюкзак с плеча Стайлза, и Стайлз вроде как даже благодарен ему, потому что там три тетради и пять библиотечных книг: изучение мифологии – тяжелое занятие – как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле.

– Спасибо, – говорит Стайлз, подстраиваясь под шаг Дерека, когда они идут через парковку. Дерек рычит в ответ что-то, отдаленно напоминающее «не за что». Стайлз постепенно учится расшифровывать издаваемые им звуки.

– Ого, а крутое здесь место, – присвистывает Стайлз, когда они подходят к стеклянным дверям с золотыми ручками.

На входе стоит настоящий швейцар, который придерживает им дверь и уважительно кивает Дереку. Стайлз впечатлен: в  _ его _ доме, где он снимает квартиру, нет швейцара, только бездомный, которому определенно не стоит доверять. Швейцар внимательно оглядывает его, но Стайлз почти не обращает на это внимания в попытках поспеть за широким шагом Дерека. Он торопливо семенит следом, подошва кроссовок скрипит на мраморном полу холла.

Они направляются к лифтам. Стайлзу кажется забавным то, как люди суетятся, уступая Дереку дорогу, будто он тут был главным. Все тут выглядели просто роскошно, одетые с иголочки, словно он попал в обиталище супермоделей. Они продолжали поглядывать на Стайлза, и ему подумалось, как странно, что у многих из них такие голубые глаза. Дерек же как будто не замечал их вовсе.

Едва они оказываются в лифте наедине и двери закрываются, Дерек выдыхает как будто с облегчением. Возможно, он опасался, что Стайлз опозорится, и Стайлз не мог его винить: как показывал опыт, Стайлз был на это вполне способен.

Дерек стоит очень близко. Стайлз исподтишка оглядывается по сторонам. Лифт с зеркалами и красным ковром на полу мог бы спокойно вместить человек пятнадцать.

Но нет, Дерек стоит так близко, что они прижимаются друг к другу плечами. И это не случайное касание, создается впечатление, что Дерек притирается к нему специально. Стайлзу почему-то кажется, что, если даже он отодвинется, Дерек тут же снова окажется рядом, так что он, смирившись, начинает тихо подпевать музыке в лифте. 

Он видит, как Дерек наблюдает за ним в зеркальные стены, пытаясь не спалиться. Он выглядит немного забавно с перекинутым через плечо рюкзаком Стайлза с ярким принтом из комиксов, но его это, видимо, не смущает.

– Весь счет за китайскую еду оплачиваешь ты, – говорит Стайлз, толкая его в плечо.

Дерек округляет глаза, а потом подозрительно щурится.

– Почему это?

– Чувак, в твоем лифте  _ хрустальные кнопки _ . И я закажу дополнительную порцию спринг-роллов.

Дерек фыркает, как раз когда лифт тихо звякает и распахнувшиеся двери открывают вид на длинный коридор.

– Вау! – выдыхает Стайлз, пятясь назад в лифт, когда Дерек выходит. – Мне нужно разуваться? Можно я разуюсь? Готов поспорить, здесь классный ковер. 

– Пойдем, Стайлз, – Дерек, вернувшись в лифт, хватает его за худи и тащит за собой, и Стайлз едва не падает; ноги тонут в густом плюшевом ковре.

– Эй, руки не распускай! – возмущается Стайлз. Дерек в ответ сильнее сжимает пальцы на его толстовке с резким рывком, и Стайлз врезается в чужую спину, когда они останавливаются перед дверью квартиры Дерека.

– Уф, – мычит Стайлз, уткнувшись лицом в кожаную куртку. Он быстро отстраняется, вытирая оставшийся след от слюны. Дерек странно вздрагивает, и Стайлзу кажется, что он давит в себе справедливое желание убивать.

– Прости, – говорит он, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. – Ты тут живешь?

– Нет, – отвечает Дерек. – Так, решил зайти проверить, подходит ли мой ключ к этой двери.

– Просто все так  _ странно _ , – бормочет Стайлз.

Дерек закатывает глаза и, открыв дверь, снова хватает его за худи и затаскивает внутрь.

Квартира у Дерека ничего. Даже более того – она классная. И дорогая. Высокие потолки и огромные окна, которые занимают почти все стены; полуденные лучи освещают пространство, мерцая на полированном мраморе кухни, бросая яркие отсветы на кожаный диван и деревянный пол.

Стайлз тихо присвистывает:

– Ого!

– Спасибо, – отвечает Дерек. – Я сам ее проектировал.

– Что? Как? – спрашивает Стайлз. – Ты переехал, когда они все еще строились, что ли? 

Дерек удивленно смотрит на него:

– Ты видел табличку на здании?

– Подходящим ответом будет «да», наверное, но будет ли он правдивым?

Дерек ставит рюкзак Стайлза на пол рядом с кухонной стойкой и выпрямляется, потирая ладонью лицо. У Стайлза есть большое подозрение, что так он пытается замаскировать смех.

– «Башни Хейлов», – Дерек опирается бедром на стойку (что подчеркивает выгодную посадку джинсов), наблюдая за реакцией Стайлза с кривой улыбкой.

– Ох, – произносит Стайлз. Он и забыл, что Дерек, помимо прочего, талантливый архитектор. Когда дело касается Дерека Хейла, кожаная куртка и щетина как-то немного затмевают интеллектуальную составляющую. – В свою защиту могу сказать, я не мог ясно мыслить от голода.

– С чего бы это? – Дерек, оттолкнувшись от стойки, медленно подходит к Стайлзу. – Я знаю, что сегодня ты съел пудинга примерно столько же, сколько весишь сам, – он протискивается мимо Стайлза, направляясь в гостиную, и Стайлз наконец расслабляется, словно до этого чего-то ждал, хотя и сам не понимал чего.

– Очень смешно, – говорит он. – Знаешь, твоя стая иногда немного пугает – они набиваются мне в друзья, садятся со мной на парах, приносят пудинг и все время улыбаются.

Дерек приподнимает бровь:

– Звучит и впрямь ужасно.

– Они собрали достаточно информации для тебя? У меня создается ощущение, что я играю во «Все или ничего!». «Да, Алекс, я беру все детские мечты и надежды Стайлза за 200 баксов». Итак, каков вердикт? Ты теперь знаешь обо мне еще больше. Как думаешь, у меня есть шансы с Джошем?

Дерек хмурится:

– Да, – коротко отвечает он. Наклонившись, он роется в ящиках под домашним кинотеатром.

У Дерека на стене висит потрясающий плоский телевизор – такой широкий, что Стайлзу кажется, что если он разведет руки, то не сможет кончиками пальцев дотянуться до обоих краев. Он признается себе, что завидует. В его собственной квартире тоже есть плазма, но ей как минимум лет пять, и выглядит она как Боинг В-52 в сравнением с легким истребителем F-16 Дерека.

Плазма Дерека сияет новизной, черная и тонкая, как бритвенное лезвие. К ней очень идет кожаная куртка.

Это касается и всей остальной квартиры: четкие линии, нержавеющая сталь, выдержанная цветовая гамма. У Дерека есть камин, встроенный в стену, и картина с изображением полной луны, выглядывающей из-за веток дуба. Стайлз плюхается на диван и стонет, утопая в прохладной коже. Дерек оборачивается на звук. 

– Чувак, – говорит Стайлз, прикрывая глаза, – клевый диван. Да я мог бы спать на этом диване.

– Мог бы, – сдавленно произносит Дерек.

Стайлз моргает, открывая глаза, и поднимает голову. Дерек все еще стоит у телевизора, увитый кучей проводов, у его ног стоит знакомая черная коробка.

– Ты что делаешь? – спрашивает Стайлз, выпрямляясь.

– Пытаюсь подключить этот Xbox.

–  _ Пытаюсь _ – подходящее слово. Двинься, давай помогу,– Стайлз, наклонившись, выпутывает руку Дерека из проводов. – 360 Elite, неплохо.

Дерек недовольно ворчит и садится рядом.

– Я сам хотел все сделать.

– Закажи еду, – Стайлз неопределенно взмахивает рукой и, высунув язык от усердия, принимается разбираться в спутанном клубке. – Господи, как тебе удалось их так закрутить? Вязать пытался?

– Нет, – кисло отзывается Дерек. – А что ты будешь есть?

Стайлз снова машет рукой.

– Удиви меня. Мне трудно не угодить. И роллы не забудь! – кричит он вслед Дереку, который уже идет к телефону. Убедившись, что Дерек не смотрит в его сторону, Стайлз морщит нос и быстро расправляется с проводами.

К тому времени, когда Дерек возвращается, Стайлз успевает подсоединить Xbox и включить телевизор.

– Готово, – объявляет Стайлз. – И зачем ты хотел его подключить? Только купил?

Лицо Дерека приобретает загнанное выражение.

– Я купил его... недавно. И не было времени подключить. Я подумал, что мы могли бы поговорить и посмотреть что-нибудь на этой штуковине.

Стайлз удивленно выгибает бровь:

– Штуковине?

Дерек указывает на телевизор.

– Лидия сказала, через нее можно смотреть телевизор и фильмы. У меня есть аккаунт. Дэнни создал.

– Здорово, – отзывается Стайлз. – Но надо залогиниться. Дэнни дал тебе логин и пароль?

Дерек кивает и достает из кармана листок.

_ Это логин Дерека для Нетфликса и Хулу. Дерек на самом деле не знает, для чего они вообще. Если будут проблемы, звони мне. _

_ Дэнни. _

Стайлз улыбается, читая записку.

– Ладно, сейчас без проблем все подключим, – он встает, хватает контроллер и вновь падает на диван. Из кожаных подушек со свистом выходит воздух. Поерзав, Стайлз устраивается поудобнее.

Дерек смотрит на него с недоверчивым удивлением.

– Чувствуй себя как дома.

– Обязательно, – широко улыбается ему Стайлз.

Дерек прищуривается, голодно глядя на него.

Стайлз надеется, что китайскую еду доставят побыстрее.

***

Фразу «Удиви меня» Дерек явно отнес не к содержимому заказа, а к количеству.

– Ты кого собираешься кормить? – Стайлз оглядывает горы еды, занявшие собой все поверхности на кухне Дерека. – Ожидаешь нашествия монголов? Голодную орду? Странную стаю своих друзей?

– Нет, – выражение лица Дерека колеблется от угрюмого до сердитого, и он становится похож на ребенка, заслуги которого не оценили по достоинству. – Просто ешь то, что тебе нравится.

Изучив еду, Стайлз понимает, что здесь почти все его любимые блюда. Он подозрительно косится в сторону Дерека, вспоминая вроде бы обычную болтовню со Скоттом и Бойдом о любимой китайской еде.

– Спасибо, – говорит Стайлз. – Свинина в кисло-сладком соусе. Чувак, одно из моих любимых блюд!

– Я знаю, – бормочет Дерек, доставая из шкафчика две чистые тарелки и протягивая одну из них Стайлзу.

– Ага! – восклицает Стайлз. – И откуда, интересно? Давай, признавайся. Просто скажи: «Потому что мои головорезы сказали мне». Ну пожалуйста, скажи это.

Дерек дергает уголком рта.

– Головорезы? Что за чушь.

Стайлз, оттолкнув Дерека бедром, подходит к столу, нагружая тарелку едой.

– Врешь. Ладно, миньоны.  _ Миньоны _ звучит лучше? 

Дерек ничего не отвечает, но Стайлз успевает заметить улыбку на его лице.

– Заткнись уже и ешь. 

Дерек снова возвращается на диван и опускается точно посередине, не оставляя Стайлзу выбора, кроме как сесть максимально близко к нему. Стайлз устраивается со вздохом, удерживая тарелку на ногах, и расчищает место на кофейном столике.

– Что будем смотреть?

Дерек отвечает с заминкой:

– На выбор гостя.

– Круто! У тебя объемный звук?

– ... наверное, – неуверенно говорит Дерек.

Стайлз смеется.

– Дэнни и это успел установить?

Дерек снова хмурится, но видно, что он не сердится. Обычная реакция на дружескую подначку. Стайлз поудобнее устраивается на диване, оказываясь еще ближе к Дереку. 

Он берет джойстик и, открыв Нетфликс, видит, что у Дерека уже есть несколько фильмов в меню быстрого запуска. И первое название в списке заставляет его подпрыгнуть на месте.

– Круто! – восклицает Стайлз. – Я люблю волков.

Он щелкает кнопками, выбирая нужный пункт, и разворачивает подробное описание. Документальный фильм «Волки в раю» рассказывает о фермерах из Монтаны, которые пытаются сосуществовать с возродившейся популяцией серых волков. Аннотация довольно многообещающая.

– Волки? Серьезно? – спрашивает Дерек. Когда Стайлз поднимает голову, он отводит взгляд.

– Конечно, – приходит в восторг Стайлз. Кажется важным, чтобы Дерек понял. – Они классные. В детстве у меня был плюшевый волк, его звали Мистер Рык, и он защищал меня от монстров, живущих под кроватью. Каждый раз, когда мы в школе делали доклады о животных, я всегда выбирал волков. И на Хеллоуин я четыре года подряд был Человеком-волком, – благодаря бабуле Саманте у него был очень реалистичный костюм.

Стайлз даже не может толком объяснить, почему он был так одержим волками в детстве, это просто ощущалось...  _ правильным _ . Бабушка пыталась привить ему любовь к черным кошкам, но Стайлз был непоколебим: его по-прежнему будоражили оборотни и полная луна.

– Человек-волк? – ровным тоном переспрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

– Ну брось. Не говори, что ты не слышал о Человеке-волке. Классический ужастик раннего модернизма? С Лоном Чейни-младшим? Потрясный макияж? Аррррргррх? – Ствйлз скрючивает пальцы, имитируя когти.

Дерек дергается.

– Да-да, не самый выдающийся рык, который тебе доводилось слышать, – Стайлз заталкивает в рот кусок свинины и кладет ноги на кофейный столик.

– Нет, – едва заметно улыбается Дерек. – Максимум четыре из десяти.

– Ха-ха, – беззлобно парирует Стайлз. – Ты завидуешь, потому что я рычу лучше тебя.

– Да. Я тренируюсь каждый день, но у тебя прирожденный талант.

Стайлз фыркает с приглушенным смешком, нажимает «пуск» на геймпаде и снова откидывается на спинку дивана. Он чувствует себя легко и свободно рядом с Дереком, даже несмотря на то, что тот все еще сидит слишком близко.

– Лесть может далеко тебя завести, – кивает Стайлз.

– Очень на это надеюсь, – Дерек наконец-то перестает прятать улыбку.

Стайлз моргает, но берет себя в руки. Голос рассказчика отходит на задний план.

– Слушай, – говорит он. – Я не хочу снова неловкости, но чувствую, что должен тебя поблагодарить за помощь с Джошем.

И в то же мгновение улыбка Дерека пропадает.

– Да, – бормочет он, переводя взгляд на телевизор.

– Серьезно, – продолжает Стайлз. – Знаю, что это все суперстранно. В этом-то мы можем согласиться? Никто из нас не ожидал здесь оказаться.

Дерек бросает на него косой взгляд.

– Да, – соглашается он и как-то блекло улыбается. – Никогда не думал, что стану помогать тебе сойтись с моим бывшим парнем.

– Ага, – у Стайлза появляется странное ощущение, будто он упускает нечто важное. – В общем, если почувствуешь, что я перегибаю палку и все становится слишком странным, сразу меня тормози. Но ты можешь мне больше рассказать о Джоше? Не хочу все испортить. Он такой классный, с трудом верится, что я мог ему понравиться.

– Угу, – безжизненно отзывается Дерек, снова уставившись в экран телевизора.

– Знаешь, я спрашивал тебя уже однажды, – осторожно начинает Стайлз, – но у тебя точно не осталось чувств к Джошу?

Дерек выглядит удивленным.

– Что? Нет, – хрипло говорит он и откашливается. – Нет. Он оборвал наши отношения, а я был не против. Он мне не подходил.

– Ага, – неверяще произносит Стайлз. Он ерзает на диване, поворачиваясь к Дереку и невольно оказываясь еще ближе. Обоняния касается слабый запах хвои и кожи. Стайлз мысленно делает себе пометку спросить у Дерека, как ему удается пахнуть так... мужественно. 

– Как вы с Джошем познакомились?

Дерек отвечает спустя пару секунд. Говорит он медленно, как будто подбирает каждое слово.

– Мы с Джошем... вращались в одних кругах. И наши семьи знакомы.

– Правда?

Дерек кивает. Господи, каждое слово из него клещами приходится вытягивать.

– Семья Джоша тоже офигенно богатая?

– Не офигенно. Их семья младше. Новее.

Стайлз с облегчением выдыхает.

– Так это ничего, что я живу в дерьмовой квартире, а мой папа – шериф в крохотном городке?

Дерек оживляется:

– Твой отец – шериф?

Стайлз смеется.

– Да. Поверь мне, очень весело было расти под постоянным неусыпным контролем. Он любил напоминать одному моему бойфренду, что его учили пользоваться огнестрельным оружием и что в случае чего он без труда избежит наказания за большинство преступлений. Недолго мы встречались.

Дерек криво улыбается.

– В моей семье тоже принято защищать своих. Мы заботимся друг о друге, но это значит, что моя родня вечно сует нос куда не просят.

– А Джош ладил с твоей семьей?

Дерек так быстро меняется в лице, что Стайлз даже опасается, не хватил ли его удар.

– Нет, – сдержанно отвечает он.

– О, понятно, ладно. А почему?

Дерек отворачивается снова к экрану, его лицо становится нечитаемым.

– У моих родителей... старомодные взгляды.

– Вот черт, – говорит Стайлз. – Прости, мне жаль. Мой отец спокойно отреагировал, когда я признался, что гей. Хотя он и раньше догадывался, потому что, когда мне было восемь, я сказал, что хочу жениться на короле Артуре, а еще заставлял своих солдатиков целоваться, но... хреново тебе, конечно.

Пока Стайлз продолжает нести бессвязный бред, Дерек медленно поворачивается, глядя на него расширившимися глазами.

– Что?

Стайлз делает глубокий вдох:

– Просто... мы не очень хорошо знаем друг друга, но ты вроде бы неплохой парень – если не считать этой твоей давящей энергетики, – и если ты захочешь с кем-нибудь поговорить... – Стайлз запинается. – Может быть, твои родители еще одумаются.

– Может быть, мои родители... – начинает Дерек. – О, нет. Нет, мои родители не имеют ничего против моей ориентации.

Ладно, теперь Стайлз не знает, что думать, но не хочет проявлять чрезмерное любопытство. Не должен.

– А почему им не понравился Джош?

Но это не значит, что он все же не спросит. В будущем Стайлз планирует познакомить Джоша с отцом, так что по возможности хочет избежать подводных камней.

Дерек устало трет подбородок.

– Мои родители думают... – он замолкает, видимо, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Думаю, что существует... определенный человек. Для каждого. Идеальная пара. Они против других отношений. Раньше я считал, что это полная глупость, что нужно просто найти человека... с набором ценностей, которые не будут противоречить твоим собственным, но...

Он замолкает, бросая на Стайлза неуверенный взгляд.

– Больше я так не думаю.

– Вот как, – растерянно говорит Стайлз. Против других отношений? Набор ценностей? Может, у Дерека очень религиозная семья. Это бы объяснило, почему Дерек и его друзья держатся так обособленно. Погодите... может, он мормон? Можно ли спрашивать такое у людей? Или это будет слишком грубо? 

– Кто-то вроде родственной души? – осторожно спрашивает Стайлз.

В глазах Дерека мелькает раздражение.

– Нет. Да. Мне трудно объяснить.

Стайлз застывает с открытым ртом, а потом смеется:

– Погоди-погоди, я неправильно понял посыл твоей кожаной куртки! Я думал, что это «Бунтарь без причины», а дело-то в  _ «Бриолине» _ , да?

– Что?

– Чувак, ты же настоящий романтик! Не удивительно, что ты согласился помогать мне с Джошем. Круто, не волнуйся, твой секрет в безопасности.

– Стайлз.

– Нет-нет, – продолжает Стайлз, он уже в ударе, инстинкт самосохранения, тихо пискнув, умолкает. – Я понял! Ты ждешь свою Сандру Ди! Серьезно, чувак, куртка поначалу может ввести в заблуждение.

Дерек хмурится. Его брови похожи на взбесившихся гусениц.

– Стайлз! – рявкает он.

Стайлз машет руками:

– Я никого не осуждаю! Мои родители тоже были такими. Мой папа всегда говорил, что мама единственная и неповторимая. Он говорит, что я очень на нее похож.

– Как же ты можешь быть на нее похож, если она неповторимая? – самодовольно улыбается Дерек. Ему явно не понравилось, что Стайлз назвал его романтиком. Наверняка, считает это оскорблением. 

– Потому что она умерла, – отвечает Стайлз, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно и спокойно.

С лица Дерека сходят краски. Его рука дергается, словно он собирается потянуться к Стайлзу, он моментально напрягается.

– Я не…

Стайлз отмахивается от его неумелых извинений.

– Не стоит, – говорит он нарочито легкомысленно. – Это было давно.

Это не значит, что боли больше нет, просто теперь это ощущается не как свежий перелом, а как когда кости ноют на погоду.

Дерек хмуро смотрит на его впившиеся в колени пальцы; сглатывает раз, другой.

– Мне жаль.

Стайлз пытается выдавить смешок, но у него не выходит.

– Правда, все нормально, – он пожимает плечами.

На заднем плане диктор бормочет что-то про волчьи стаи. Стайлз смаргивает.

– Какой она была? – Дерек все не может успокоить руки, то потирая бедра, то опуская их на диван. Он не отрывает взгляда от Стайлза.

Стайлз же напротив – крепко сжимает ладони на коленях, не двигаясь. Хочет отвести взгляд, но не может, и они продолжают смотреть друг на друга, будто соревнуясь, кто кого переглядит.

– Она была... замечательной. Волшебницей, – без всякого преуменьшения говорит Стайлз. – Она готовила такое вкусное печенье, ты себе даже представить не можешь. Мне так его не хватает.

– Мы можем испечь печенье, – выпаливает Дерек и сразу же меняется в лице – словно ему тут же захотелось сделать себе трепанацию контроллером от Xbox.

Стайлз удивленно хлопает глазами.

– Мы. Испечь печенье.

– Да, – выдавливает Дерек, стиснув зубы. – У меня есть... все. На кухне. Мука. И всякое. Не знаю, Джексон и Айзек обычно покупают для меня продукты.

Стайлза так и подмывает спросить, безопасно ли это. Он с трудом представляет Айзека и Джексона... хотя нет. Он вполне может вообразить, как Айзек толкает перед собой тележку с продуктами, а Джексон раздает указания, что им нужно купить. В его воображении на Джексоне шарф и берет.

Он подумывает попросить Дерека ущипнуть его, чтобы убедиться, что это ему не снится или что он не попал в параллельную вселенную. В случае с параллельной вселенной это сработает? Может, нужно как следует огреть по голове?

– А  _ ты _ ... хочешь печь печенье? – осторожно уточняет Стайлз.

Дерек прикрывает глаза, словно человек, который молится перед сражением, а когда открывает – в его взгляде горит решимость. С таким лицом идут на виселицу.

– Да, говорит Дерек. – Я бы хотел испечь печенье.

– Больше или меньше, чем наступить на ржавый гвоздь?

Дерек выпрямляется:

– Стайлз, – произносит он. – Давай испечем печенье вместе?

Стайлз пытается отогнать от себя ощущение, что это некоего рода предложение. Никто же не воспринимает печенье настолько серьезно.

– Ладно. А какое?

– Какое?

– Да ладно, разве ты не знаешь, что на свете существует не один вид печенья? Только не говори, что ты из тех, кто любит обычное сладкое печенье. Тебе нравится обычное скучное печенье.

– Имбирное печенье, – Дерек будто делится секретом государственной важности.

– Да ты  _ монстр _ ! – с притворным ужасом выдыхает Стайлз.

Дерек скалит зубы в подобии улыбки. Кажется, он доволен, что они пришли к шаткому перемирию. И длится это до тех пор, пока он не видит, как Стайлз пытается взбивать масло. 


	2. Chapter 2

Первая порция печенья сгорает, потому что Стайлз слишком увлечен надиранием задницы Дерека в Хало. Дерек пытается играть, пользуясь стратегией, Стайлз же радостно лупит по кнопкам. У Дерека нет не единого шанса.

Дерек с отвращением выдыхает и отбрасывает в сторону контроллер.

– Идиотская игра.

– Идиотская? Нормальная, просто тебе не повезло. Ты же раньше не играл в нее, нельзя с первого раза стать профи.

– Я играл раньше, – мрачно отвечает Дерек. 

– Да ладно? – Стайлз удивленно приподнимает бровь. – Я только ее распаковал.

– А что это за запах? – вместо ответа спрашивает Дерек, и через три секунды на кухне начинает противно пищать датчик дыма.

– Черт, печенье! – восклицает Стайлз, вскакивая с пола. – Давай быстрее, может, нам удастся спасти этих несчастных.

Дерек первым добирается до кухни, рывком открывая духовку, откуда тут же валит черный дым. Стайлз закашливается, от дыма слезятся глаза.а Дерек вытаскивает противень.

_ Голыми руками. _

– Ты псих! – вопит Стайлз.

Дерек ставит противень на столешницу, и Стайлз тут же хватает его за запястья, пытаясь оценить повреждения.

Печенье превратилось в угли, и руки Дерека, должно быть, выглядят примерно так же – в кухне стоит запах обгоревшей плоти и жженого сахара.

Он смотрит на внутреннюю сторону ладоней Дерека, готовясь шумно возмущаться, но ладони совершенно невредимы, кожа лишь едва покраснела от жара.

– Как это? – недоуменно хлопает он глазами. Ладони у Дерека теплые и чуть влажные.

– Все нормально. Я не долго держался за противень.

– Я чувствовал запах жареного мяса, – все еще недоумевает Стайлз.

Дерек морщится.

– Всего лишь подгоревший имбирь.

– Нет, но...

Дерек выжидающе смотрит на него, а Стайлз, сообразив, что до сих пор сжимает ладонь Дерека, поспешно отпускает его.

– Ну ладно. Я рад, что ты не обжегся. Хотя печенькам повезло меньше. 

Дерек смотрит на почерневшие кусочки с такой горечью, как будто он провалил самое ответственное поручение в своей жизни, а не сжег обычное печенье.

– Это я все испортил.

– Не забывай, что участников было двое, – Стайлз хлопает его по плечу. – Я тоже про них совершенно забыл.

– Ты не злишься?

– ... нет? – отвечает Стайлз. – С чего бы? Чувак, это просто печенье. Имбирное, к тому же. Я такое даже не люблю. 

– Понятно.

– Серьезно, – Стайлз, смеясь, тычет пальцем в противень. – Кто будет злиться из-за печенья?

– Найдутся такие, – мрачно отвечает Дерек, и Стайлз внезапно задумывается, что же могло случиться в его жизни.

– Я к ним не отношусь, – заявляет Стайлз. – И мы можем сделать еще. Голосую за шоколадное. У тебя есть молоко? Для идеального теплого печенья с подтаявшим шоколадом нужно молоко.

– Я могу сходить в магазин, – предлагает Дерек. – А ты можешь пока начать готовить тесто.

– Или же, – Стайлз кладет ладонь на его твердое плечо, – вот тебе другой вариант: мы возьмем в магазине уже готовое тесто и обойдемся без унижений. Я имею в виду тебя, здоровяк.

Взгляд Дерека теплеет.

– Это не я открыл муку не с той стороны.

– Мог бы и заценить мой косплей Каспера, – ворчит Стайлз. Он знает, что у него в волосах до сих пор мука.

– Можем взять мою машину.

Машина Дерека оказывается под стать самому хозяину: блестящая черная Камаро с опасными изгибами и шикарными колесами.

– Ого, – выдыхает Стайлз. Стоило ожидать чего-то подобного. Дерек – ходячий секс, ничего удивительного, что и машина у него – секс на колесах.

Дерек усмехается.

– Залезай.

Стайлз быстро юркает в машину и водит ладонями по приборной панели и кожаным сидениям.

– Ремень безопасности, – тут же командует Дерек.

– Брось, магазин в пяти минутах езды.

– Ремень безопасности, – твердо повторяет Дерек. Когда же Стайлз слишком долго копается, он, потянувшись, сам пристегивает его. А потом проводит ладонью по рубашке, поправляя ремень, чтобы лежал ровно.

Стайлз застывает, отчаянно пытаясь не обращать внимания, как приятно пахнет от Дерека, как близко он сейчас находится, а маленький духовочный таймер в штанах Стайлза издает предательское  _ дзынь _ .

– Вот так, – говорит Дерек и, отодвинувшись, довольно кивает.

Стайлз сглатывает, по крохам возвращая себе душевное равновесие. Плечо в том месте, где его косался Дерек, покалывает, и Стайлз отчаянно сдерживается, иначе вокруг цветы начнут расти.

– Ты очень уж печешься о безопасности.

Дерек выразительно смотрит на него.

– Осторожность не помешает.

– Ценный груз все-таки, – шутит Стайлз.

– Да, – Дерек заводит машину и выезжает с парковки.

Стайлз вспыхивает и принимается пристально разглядывать свои колени. «Давай же, малыш, угомонись», – думает он про себя. Совсем не помогает то, что в машине стойко пахнет туалетной водой Дерека. И почему-то немного псиной.

Дерека, видимо, полностью устраивает тишина; у Стайлза же начинается нервный зуд.

– Как учеба? – спрашивает он. – Ты же учишься на архитектора, да? 

Дерек смотрит на него, лениво улыбаясь. У него раздуваются ноздри, и он делает глубокий вдох. Стайлзу это уже даже не кажется таким уж странным.

– Да.

– Клево. Тебе нравится? В смысле, надеюсь, что нравится, раз ты там учишься. У тебя потрясная квартира, похоже, у тебя настоящий талант.

– Правда?

Если бы это был кто-то другой, Стайлз бы подумал, что он стесняется. 

– Еще бы, чувак.

«Талантливый, горячий, молчаливый, но добрый. Делает ужасное печенье, – думает про себя Стайлз. – И почему Джош с ним порвал?»

Должна быть причина, и вряд ли это из-за того, что Дерек храпит. Он мог бы хоть каждую ночь во все горло распевать песни Силин Дион, и Стайлз все равно не спихивал бы его с кровати. На самом деле, Стайлз привязал бы его к этой кровати, если б мог.

Эта мысль вдруг плотно обосновалась у Стайлза в голове. Почему они порвали? Дерек сказал, что Джош не ладил с его семьей, но на его месте Стайлз пошел бы на любые ухищрения, чтобы понравиться им.

Он тут же чувствует себя предателем. Он же пытается встречаться с Джошем, а не с Дереком. У них свидание в пятницу. Джош милый. Джошу нравится Стайлз.

Если повторять это про себя достаточно часто, может, его не будут так манить бицепсы Дерека и мысли о том, что они буквально созданы для объятий.

Стайлз встряхивает головой. О чем он только думает? Они настолько в разных лигах, примерно как если бы Дерек играл в бейсбол на Марсе.

Стайлз ерзает на сиденье.  _ Возьми себя в руки, Стилински. _

Совсем не спасает то, что, когда они подъезжают к Костко, Дерек отстегивает его ремень безопасности и буквально спустя пару секунд оказывается у пассажирской двери, открывая ее.

– Иногда заклинивает, – поясняет он в ответ на изумленный взгляд Стайлза.

А потом Дерек разрешает ему рулить тележкой и настаивает на том, чтобы самому заплатить, даже несмотря на то, что Стайлз побросал в тележку восемь разных видов теста.

– Давай я хотя бы оплачу молоко, – просит Стайлз. – А то, кажется, моя маскулинность под вопросом.

Дерек медленно скользит взглядом по его фигуре.

– Твоя маскулинность не вызывает вопросов

Пока Стайлз краснеет и смущается, Дерек бросает пачку молока на ленту и протягивает кассиру свою карточку.

– Чувак, – бормочет Стайлз, когда они сгружают свои покупки в тележку. Они все еще стоят достаточно близко от банковского терминала, чтобы Стайлз мог незаметно подменить электронные данные. – Дай мне хоть что-то сделать. 

– Твоя обязанность – следить, чтобы на этот раз печенье не сгорело, – говорит Дерек, когда они идут обратно к машине. Он снова подходит очень близко, касаясь плечом плеча Стайлза, не дает ему ничего нести. Стайлз, впрочем, не жалуется, просто любуясь тем, как у Дерека напрягаются мышцы на руках.

– Ладно, – неохотно уступает он. – Но я буду решать, какое печенье будем готовить первым.

– Конечно, – Дерек снова открывает для него дверь. Вот же сволочь.

В итоге они делают четыре партии печенья за вечер, и у Стайлза болит живот от печенья, молока и смеха.

Когда он добирается домой, то достает бабушкину старую книгу заклинаний. Водит по витиеватой букве S на обложке; вытертая кожа кажется такой теплой под пальцами.

Ему сейчас так не хватает мамы или бабушки Саманты. Они обе влюбились в смертных. Они бы знали, что ему сказать.

Он прижимает книгу к груди и падает на кровать, уставившись в потолок. Может, Стайлз слишком жадный. Джош замечательный. Очень классный. Такой классный, что Стайлзу и думать не стоит о Дереке, о том, как он улыбается или как этот идиот смеялся, увидев молочные усы Стайлза.

Стайлз долго смотрит в потолок. Книга заклинаний на груди отзывается легким гулом.

Дерек помогает ему завоевать Джоша, потому что где-то глубоко под этим мрачным фасадом скрывается хороший парень, который жалеет бедного глупого Стайлза. Он должен быть благодарен Дереку за помощь. 

Он вздыхает и перекатывается на кровати, взбивая подушку. Кого он обманывает? Да он все бы отдал, чтобы остаться с Дереком. Стайлз чувствует себя еще большим засранцем. Жадным засранцем, и это уже даже не забавно.

Он снова вздыхает. Мама всегда говорила, что с настоящей любовью никогда не бывает легко. Он просто не думал, что настоящая любовь может быть невозможной.

***

Приехав на учебу после бессонной ночи, Стайлз с уверенностью может заявить, что начинает наблюдать некую закономерность.

– Привет, ребята. Давно не виделись, приятно снова вас встретить и так далее, – приветствует он ожидающую его компанию, выбираясь из джипа.

– Привет, Стайлз, – Айзек тут же выхватывает рюкзак у него из рук... А потом просто разворачивается и идет к кабинету, где у Стайлза должна быть первая лекция.

– Эээээ...

– Нечестно, – обижается Эрика, пихая Айзека в бок. – Я забила очередь.

– Можешь взять его рюкзак после занятий. Он вечно таскает эти огромные книги из библиотеки. Они тяжелее, – говорит Бойд.

– Эй? – пытается встрять Стайлз.

– Ладно, – Эрика, фыркнув, перебрасывает волосы через плечо.

– А как же я? – вклинивается Скотт.

Вся компания идет ко входу, и Стайлз плетется следом, чувствуя себя немного потерянным.

– Ребята? – пробует он еще раз.

– Купи ему обед, – говорит Лидия таким тоном, словно Скотт ведет себя глупо. – Можешь взять ему побольше пудинга.

– Вот уж давайте  _ без пудинга _ , – решительно заявляет Стайлз: нет никакого желания снова бороться с тошнотой весь оставшийся учебный день.

Компания впереди замирает. Скотт смотрит на него большими влажными глазами.

– Он тебе больше не нравится?

– Нет, я... то есть, да, он мне нравится, просто не... – пытается выпутаться он. Все они выглядят так, будто Стайлз отхлестал их свернутой газетой.

– Я слежу за фигурой, – наконец выдает он. 

В ответ раздается хор смешков и фырканья.

– Ох, брось, – Лидия окидывает его взглядом с головы до ног. – Дэнни, скажи, что он красавчик.

– Ты красавчик, – послушно говорит Дэнни. Он один улыбается без тени насмешки, и Стайлз меняет свое первое впечатление: Дэнни точно нравится ему больше всех.

– Да-да, – бормочет Стайлз, пытаясь скрыть смущение. – Продолжайте подлизываться.

– О, и мы не единственные, кто жаждет тебя впечатлить, – говорит Эрика, зашипев, когда Лидия толкает ее локтем в бок.

Стайлз удивленно приподнимает бровь, но тут встревает Скотт, хлопая его по плечу и широко улыбаясь:

– Как прошел вечер с Дереком?

– Нормально... – медленно тянет Стайлз.

– Классно, – с воодушевлением кивает Скотт.

Стайлз понимает, что от него ждут продолжения.

– Мы немного поговорили, поиграли, испекли печенье. Ничего особенного. 

Улыбка Скотта застывает, остальные ребята сбиваются с шага. Айзек с глухим звуком роняет рюкзак Стайлза.

– Прости, – уточняет Эллисон, положив руку Скотту на плечо, как будто сама не уверена, успокаивает она таким образом Скотта или пытается успокоиться сама, – ты только что сказал, что вместе с Дереком пек печенье? 

– Играл в видеоигры? – Дэнни выглядит так, будто задели его профессиональную гордость.

– Да, – отвечает Стайлз, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. – Дерек – классный парень. И вы знаете это, он же ваш друг.

Вся компания многозначно переглядывается.

– Конечно, – радостно заверяет его Лидия, поправляя волосы. – Мы так все время делаем, но с незнакомцами он обычно ведет себя более прохладно.

– Понятно, – Стайлз почему-то чувствует себя задетым. Он и не думал, что они с Дереком незнакомцы. Конечно, они знакомы только пару дней, но Стайлз как-то думал, что они успели подружиться: они ели вместе китайскую еду и чавкали в присутствии друг друга, да они почти кровные братья! Они даже печенье вместе пекли. А это меняет человека.

Эллисон осуждающе смотрит на Лидию.

– Ему, должно быть, очень комфортно в твоем присутствии.

– Наверное. И он ненормальный обжора. Я бы принес вам печенья, но он смел все, как оголодавший волк.

Скотт шумно покашливает, скрывая смех.

– Ну конечно. Спасибо, что помнишь про нас, Стайлз.

– Да, ага, – Стайлз надеется, что голос не выдает его нервозности. – А для чего же еще друзья?

Скотт сияет от радости, от души хлопая его по плечу.

– Ты уже заботишься о нас. Станешь отличным дополнением нашей ст… ай!

– Что? – Стайлз недоуменно оглядывается и видит, как Скотт потирает бок, а Айзек выразительно смотрит на него.

– … компании, – заканчивает фразу Скотт и так же выразительно смотрит на Айзека.

– Тооочно, – тянет Стайлз. Они останавливаются у дверей аудитории, и каждый считает своим долгом попрощаться лично: Джексон бьет его по плечу, Лидия гладит по щеке, Эллисон касается его руки. Бойд и Дэнни хлопают по спине, а Эрика хватает за задницу. Они как будто пытаются в чем-то убедиться, но Стайлз не можетпонять – в чем.

– Готов, чувак? – спрашивает он, повернувшись к Скотту. – Кажется, у нас сегодня тест по германским сказкам?

– Думаешь, темой будут....  _ братья Гримм? _ – серьезным тоном спрашивает Скотт.

– Вот почему ты мой любимчик, – Стайлз смеется и обнимает его за плечи.

Скотт ухмыляется.

– Главное чтобы не услышал Дерек.

Стайлз закатывает глаза. Как будто Дереку есть до этого дело.

***

Сегодня его друзья ведут себя еще более необычно, чем всю прошедшую неделю. А это уже о многом говорит.

– Завтра большой день, да? – за обедом Скотт хлопает Стайлза по спине сильнее обычного, как будто забывает, что нужно соизмерять силу.

– Ага, – Стайлз усмехается. Он пытается почувствовать тот же энтузиазм, который охватил его в понедельник, но в голове упорно всплывает образ улыбающегося Дерека с пятном шоколада на щеке.

Дурацкая голова.

– Это... классно, – улыбка Скотта, однако, кажется немного натянутой. – Правда классно. Ты и Джош.

– Ну да, – недоуменно тянет Стайлз. Скотт что, волнуется, что Джош и ему разобьет сердце? Сам он уже не тревожится об этом так же сильно, как и раньше, но анализировать причины пока не готов.

– Что это именно он. Джош. И у тебя больше никого на примете. Вообще никого.

Стайлз хмуро смотрит на друга, напряженно размышляя. К нему в двери, вообще-то, не ломятся толпы парней. И компанию ему составляет в последнее время тюбик KY и собственная левая рука.

– Ты о чем это?

Лидия обреченно стонет.

– Эта история затягивается. Не знаю, почему Дерек просто не...

– Лидия, – мягко останавливает ее Бойд.

Лидия замолкает и закатывает глаза.

– Не устану повторять, что это нелепо.

– То, что я собираюсь на свидание, нелепо? – переспрашивает Стайлз. – Ну спасибо. А ваш босс тратит столько времени, чтобы помочь мне. Я думал, вы меня поддержите.

Лидия смотрит на него, прищурившись.

– Беру свои слова назад. Вы стоите друг друга, – она встает со своим подносом и перебрасывает волосы через плечо. – Я посмотрела твою работу по латыни. В каждом спряжении ошибка.

Она быстро уходит.

– Ненавижу ее, – говорит Стайлз. – Она гениальная и красивая. Мы с ней должны стать заклятыми врагами.

– Подумай получше, – говорит Скотт, хлопая его по плечу. – Если вы будете заклятыми врагами, она будет посвящать тебе все свое внимание. Уверен, что хочешь этого?

Стайлз знает Лидию всего три дня, и она уже пугает его.

Кроме того, единственный человек, чье внимание нужно Стайлзу, – это Дерек, а внимание Дерека у него будет только до этой пятницы.

– Ты прав, – мрачно выдыхает он. Он все больше и больше боится пятницы. Ему нравится Джош, правда нравится, но это и близко не похоже на то, что он начал испытывать к Дереку.

– Ну-ну, дружище, – подбадривает его Скотт. – Хочешь еще пудинга?

Стайлз стонет и роняет голову на стол.

Остаток ланча проходит без происшествий, хотя Стайлзу и приходится отказаться еще от четырех баночек пудинга. Если его и дальше будут так кормить, ему придется перед свиданием покупать новые брюки. Может, Дерек думает, что ему нужно немного набрать вес, и его подопечные пытаются таким образом решить проблему?

Все расходятся, пообещав встретиться после занятий, с ним остаются только Бойд и Скотт, которые ходят с ним на суеверия и гонения в Средневековье.

Он как раз спрашивает их о последней заданной книге – талмуд про пытки ведьм, развлечение для всей семьи! – когда у Бойда со Скоттом на лице появляется странное выражение и они настороженно застывают, словно две гончие на охоте.

Они вдруг срываются с места, а Скотт кричит:

– Сейчас вернемся! Никуда не уходи, мы проводим тебя до аудитории!

Стайлз бесплодно ждет минут десять, но они так и не появляются. Если он задержится еще на пару минут, то точно опоздает. Он и так уже не успевает спокойно дойти до класса, так что, оглянувшись еще раз, Стайлз идет к выходу и решает сократить путь, пройдя через кампус.

Он, наверно, должен радоваться этой передышке, но, на самом деле, ему даже не хватает новых друзей. Это раздражает. Может, он надоел Скотту и Бойду. Не в первый раз его так отшивают. Большинство людей не задерживаются рядом с ним достаточно долго, чтобы Стайлз успел поделиться с ними своими секретами.

Небо затягивает тучами, листья носит по тротуару, Стайлз ежится из-за промозглого влажного ветра и сильнее натягивает рукава на замерзшие пальцы.

В этой части кампуса тихо и уединенно. Стайлзу почти удается представить, что вокруг ни души. Необычное ощущение, учитывая, как за последние пару дней он привык к постоянной опеке. Он делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как легкие наполняет холодный воздух.

В тишине слышится сухой треск. Стайлз поворачивается как раз в тот момент, когда Джош выскакивает из прохода между двумя домами.

– Стайлз, – здоровается он. На фоне серого неба его глаза кажутся особенно голубыми.

– Джош, привет! – восклицает Стайлз, сразу же меняя направление. Он торопливо подходит к Джошу, тот тоже идет к нему навстречу. Его движения медленные и выверенные, а хищная походка напоминает походку Дерека.

– Привет, – отстраненно произносит Джош. Он переводит взгляд куда-то за плечо Стайлза, как будто уже потерял интерес к разговору.

– И... как дела? – неловко спрашивает Стайлз, обхватывая себя руками и пытаясь отогреться под его холодным взглядом.

Джош снова смотрит на него и вежливо улыбается.

– Да так, ничего особенного.

Стайлз нервно хмыкает, хотя смешного здесь ничего нет. А медаль за победу в номинации «самый неловкий момент» уходит Стайлзу.

– Ага, у меня тоже. Ты на занятия?

Джош с намеком на очевидное помахивает конспектом и учебником, которые держит в руках. Он убирает их подмышку и поправляет на носу очки. Раньше эта привычка казалась Стайлзу милой, но сейчас при виде того, как Джош повторяет свой любимый жест, живот неприятно скручивает. О господи, только бы Джош не передумал. 

– Ты в порядке? – быстро спрашивает Стайлз. Он инстинктивно делает шаг вперед, подходя ближе, но здравый смысл подсказывает, что, возможно, Джошу нужно личное пространство, поэтому Стайлз поспешно отступает назад. И в итоге в своих метаниях выглядит как идиот.

Джош приподнимает брови.

– Я в порядке. Просто... – он замолкает, бросив неуверенный взгляд на Стайлза.

– Что?

Джош расправляет плечи и выпрямляется.

– Вчера вечером ты так и не позвонил.

«Черт», – думает Стайлз. Он так отвлекся на Дерека, что совсем забыл об обещании позвонить. И нельзя даже оправдаться «я пек печенье».

– Чувак, мне  _ так жаль _ , – тарахтит Стайлз. – У меня с телефоном приключилась какая-то фигня, так что я не мог позвонить тебе, как бы мне ни хотелось. А мне, конечно же, хотелось!

Выражение лица Джоша смягчается.

– Какая-то фигня?

– Да! – с еще большим энтузиазмом заверяет Стайлз. – Я проткнул телефон чем-то острым – там теперь огромная дырка на задней стенке – и телефон сдох. Бойд говорит, что видел такое и раньше, а я постоянно таскаю в рюкзаке ручки, так что, наверное, это из-за них. Хочу сегодня в обед отнести его в сервисный центр, попробую вытащить симку или заменить его или.... прости, слишком много информации. Мда.

Джош смеется. У него классные зубы. Ослепительно белые, пусть и не идеально ровные. Стайлзу всегда казалось это милым.

– Стайлз!

Повернувшись, Стайлз видит, как к нему несутся Скотт и Бойд, напрягшись, словно готовясь к драке. Стайлз с трудом удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Как они только нашли его? Создается ощущение, что ему в кроссовок подбросили маячок.

– Привет, ребята, – машет им Стайлз и снова поворачивается к Джошу.

Джош же, сузив глаза, пристально смотрит на Бойда и Скотта.

– Привет! – выдыхает Скотт, становясь рядом со Стайлзом. Он кладет ладонь ему на плечо и переводит дыхание. – Прости, чувак. Нужно было кое о чем позаботиться. Ложная тревога.

– Да, – Бойд хмуро смотрит на Джоша. Они со Скоттом застывают по обе стороны от Стайлза, согревая своим теплом. Это даже вроде как приятно, учитывая прохладную погоду.

Джош вежливо отзывается:

– Надеюсь, ничего серьезного.

– Неа, – Скотт, лениво улыбаясь, обнимает Стайлза за плечи. – Ничего такого, с чем мы бы не справились. Какой-то идиот решил пошутить.

Ладно, Стайлз в курсе, что у них за плечами своя история, но, видимо, Дерек с Джошем расстались совсем нехорошо, судя по напряжению, повисшему в воздухе. Приятно, конечно, знать, что у Дерека такие преданные друзья, и Стайлз одновременно встревожен и польщен тем, что внезапно получил столько пристального внимания, но эти мрачные переглядывания заставляют его чувствовать себя крайне неуютно.

– Вот и отлично. Может, пора на занятия?

– Хорошая идея, – отзывается Бойд. – Мы тебя проводим.

Чего и стоило ожидать.

– Конечно, – легко соглашается Стайлз, толкая Бойда плечом в грудь. Тот немного расслабляется.

– Хорошо, – говорит Джош, улыбаясь чуть нервно. – Давай я тебе сегодня вечером позвоню? Как думаешь, ты к тому времени решишь проблему с телефоном?

– Обязательно, – с энтузиазмом кивает Стайлз.

– Разве к тебе сегодня не должен прийти Дерек? – спрашивает Скотт, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с Джоша.

– Чувак! Не сейчас же, – шипит Стайлз, а потом смотрит на Джоша. – Ну да, должен, но не надолго. Мы всего лишь собирались поиграть в видеоигры.

– Если ты занят.... – начинает Джош.

– Нет-нет! – спешит разуверить его Стайлз. – Позвонишь мне?

Джош смеется, как будто Стайлз сказал что-то забавное.

– Хорошо, – говорит он. – Можем обсудить домашнюю работу для Меклера. Я был сегодня в библиотеке и пытался найти информацию для доклада по Минотавру, но без особого успеха.

– Без проблем, – Стайлз шевелит бровями. – Я просто мастер в поиске информации. Можно сказать, настоящий волшебник.

И никому не стоит знать, насколько его слова близки к истине.

– Отлично, – Джош дергается вперед, как будто хочет обнять Стайлза, но Бойд со Скоттом прижимаются еще ближе, а рука Скотта сильнее сжимается на плече.

– Увидимся, Доукинс, – отрезает Бойд.

– Увидимся, – неискренне улыбается Джош. Но выражение его лица смягчается, когда он смотрит на Стайлза. – Поговорим вечером.

– Да, конечно, – с энтузиазмом кивает Стайлз.

Как только Джош отходит на достаточное расстояние, Стайлз одновременно пихает обоих друзей локтями в бока.

– Что за черт? – рявкает он. – Спасибо (нет!), что оберегаете мою честь... Зачем вы меня обломали?

– А что такое? – невинно интересуется Скотт. – Мы вели себя очень дружелюбно, Стайлз.

Бойд отстает от них на пару шагов – он, сосредоточенно хмурясь, набивает в телефоне сообщение.

– Да, конечно, и не было никакой неловкости, – Стайлз снова толкает Скотта локтем в бок.

Тот откашливается и качает головой.

– Дерек не рассказывал тебе, что случилось между ними с Джошем?

– Рассказывал. Не вдаваясь в детали, конечно, но он сказал, что Джош порвал с ним.

– Да, – хмурится Скотт. Его лицо явно не создано для такого выражения, но он очень старается. – Сначала Джош казался нормальным, но нам... или Дереку... не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, что он встречается с Дереком, потому что у него есть… определенное влияние.

Стайлз чувствует себя обязанным встать на защиту Джоша.

– Совсем на него не похоже.

Скотт задумывается на какое-то время.

– Не знаю, как он ведет себя с тобой, Стайлз, но с Дереком Джош был из-за силы. Джош любит силу.

– Ну вот видите, – восклицает Стайлз. – У меня нет никаких сил, за исключением моей наблюдательности.

«По крайней мере, тех, о которых кому-то известно», – думает про себя Стайлз.

– Может, вы все неправильно поняли?

Скотт с Бойдом переглядываются.

– Может, – бормочет Скотт. – Может, ведь он с тобой, а ты и правда такой хлюпик, – он насмешливо улыбается, показывая, что шутит, но его слова все равно неприятно задевают.

– Он переживает расставание и не может судить здраво, – Стайлз старается, чтобы голос звучал ровно. – Мне же лучше!

– Ему повезло, что он тебе нравится, – говорит Бойд в своей привычной спокойной манере. – Ты хороший парень и заслуживаешь того, кто сможет оценить тебя по достоинству. Может, кто-то постарше, брюнет...

– Что?

– ... и если Доукинс обидит тебя, мы обидим его, – без заминки заканчивает Бойд.

Стайлз замолкает.

– То есть морально, да?

Скотт с Бойдом ухмыляются. А Бойд еще и хрустит костяшками пальцев, что совсем не похоже на положительный ответ.

***

После занятий Стайлз со Скоттом направляются к парковке, а вся остальная компания гуськом тянется за ними следом.

Стайлз встает как вкопанный, когда видит Камаро, припаркованный рядом с его джипом. Дерек, скрестив руки на груди, стоит, прислонившись к двери джипа. Солнцезащитные очки надежно прячут его глаза.

– Стайлз, – роняет он.

Стайлз оглядывается и понимает, что стоит в гордом одиночестве. Похоже, что ребят ветром сдуло, стоило им увидеть Дерека. Это кажется несколько странным.

– Привет, бисквитный монстр, – говорит Стайлз, подтягивая лямку рюкзака. – Как дела?

Дерек выпрямляется и, оттолкнувшись от джипа, подходит к нему. Легко сняв рюкзак с его плеча, как будто он ничего не весит, Дерек идет в сторону Камаро.

– Эй-эй! – Стайлз торопливо шагает за ним следом.

– Давай, садись в машину. Мы едем покупать тебе новый телефон.

– Я сам разберусь, – сердито отзывается Стайлз. – Мой еще на гарантии. Чувак, отдай рюкзак.

Дерек открывает пассажирскую дверь и забрасывает рюкзак внутрь.

– Садись, – повторяет он, придерживая дверь.

– Ты не можешь просто так украсть чужой рюкзак!

– Стайлз, – вздыхает Дерек и, сняв очки, цепляет их на ворот рубашки. Солнце бьет ему в лицо, и от густых бровей на глаза падает тень.

Стайлз пару секунд смотрит на него, Дерек пялится в ответ. Стайлз чувствует, как к затылку подкатывает жар. Что-то во взгляде Дерека заставляет чувствовать себя неуютно. Он оттягивает край футболки с Икс-менами, ткань ощущается слишком тонкой.

– Ну что? – Дерек барабанит пальцами по двери. – У меня нет времени торчать тут весь день.

– Ладно, – Стайлз отталкивает его и забирается в машину. – И это не потому, что я сдаюсь. Просто на улице жарко, а у тебя кондиционер в машине лучше, чем в моем джипе.

Дерек ничего не отвечает, но самодовольная улыбка говорит все за него. Он обходит машину и садится за руль.

– Не забудь пристегнуться, – он надевает солнцезащитные очки и широко улыбается, чем еще больше действует на нервы.

– Да, ладно, – поспешно бормочет Стайлз, хватаясь за ремень безопасности. – Помощь не требуется.

Он убеждает себя, что просто принимает желаемое за действительное и разочарование на лице Дерека ему померещилось.

– Окей, чувак. Отвези меня к ближайшему салону «T-Mobile», и давай побыстрее.

Дерек выразительно смотрит на него поверх очков.

– Да что ты говоришь.

Стайлз сильнее сползает на сидении.

– Езжай уже, – командует он.

И если он пару раз наморщивает нос, чтобы попадать каждый раз на красный, никому об этом знать не стоит. Он постарается урвать каждую выпавшую ему секунду с Дереком.

Когда они подъезжают к салону мобильной связи, там оказывается довольно длинная очередь, и приходится ждать, пока их обслужат.

– А у тебя какой телефон? – спрашивает Стайлз, рассматривая ассортимент представленных моделей.

Дерек пожимает плечами, чуть смутившись.

– Не знаю. Нам мобильные Дэнни выбирал.

Стайлз насмешливо фыркает. Почему-то он не удивлен.

– Что? – вскидывается Дерек.

Стайлз выставляет перед собой руки.

– Ничего, чувак! Дай угадаю: у вас что-то типа семейного тарифа?

– Вроде того, – уклончиво отвечает Дерек.

Стайлз приподнимает бровь, собираясь задать следующий вопрос, но тут их подзывает молоденькая девушка-консультант.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Стилински! – лепечет она. Стайлз морщится. Когда его так называют, он чувствует себя на пару сотен лет старше. Особенно когда к нему так обращаются те, кто выглядит как вчерашняя школьница. – Чем могу вам помочь? – у нее блестящие светлые волосы и бейджик с именем  _ Кэйли _ .

– Я повредил телефон, – говорит Стайлз, протягивая ей бесполезный сейчас кусок пластмассы.

Она забирает телефон и улыбается, когда ее ладонь касается руки Стайлза. Дерек, стоящий рядом, издает негромкое рычание.

Кэйли рассматривает повреждения на задней крышке.

– Любопытно, – она мило улыбается Стайлзу. – Вы чем-то прокололи корпус телефона. Я раньше, кажется, подобного и не видела.

– Я тоже, – кивает Стайлз, – но мой друг говорит, что такое иногда случается. Можно его заменить? И можете проверить, не повреждена ли сим-карта? Не хотелось бы потерять все данные с телефона. У меня там очень много нужных номеров.

– В том числе мой, – встревает Дерек, многозначительно глядя на девушку.

Та краснеет, переводя взгляд со Стайлза на Дерека.

– Конечно, – поспешно говорит она. – Не похоже чтобы карта повредилась. У вас остался гарантийный талон?

– Конечно, я сейчас посмотрю...

– Отлично, – говорит Дерек. – Поторопитесь. До свидания.

Кэйли с секунду мешкает, крутит в руках телефон, а потом убегает в подсобку.

– Кто учил тебя разговаривать с людьми? – возмущается Стайлз. – У тебя с этим серьезные проблемы.

– Мы с тобой общаемся без проблем, – Дерек усмехаетсяь.

– Только потому, что я, видимо, свободно владею языком засранцев, – бормочет Стайлз.

У Дерека начинают краснеть кончики ушей, но прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, появляется Кэйли с новым телефоном. Она быстро распаковывает коробку и стремительно все оформляет, осторожно поглядывая в сторону Дерека.

Старую симку переставляют в другой телефон, и они довольно быстро минуют очередь к кассам. Возможно, процесс ускоряет то, как Дерек мрачно смотрит по сторонам, а многие посетители внезапно решают, что не готовы пока оплачивать покупки.

– Как хорошо, – Стайлз, рассеянно похлопав Дерека по груди, подписывает на кассе квитанцию у испуганного Брайана (как указано на бейдже парнишки). На лице Брайана неподдельный немой ужас.

Стайлз усмехается, поднимая голову.

– Надо почаще брать тебя с собой, когда надо кого-то припугнуть.

Дерек с тихим рыком перехватывает его ладонь.

– Ты еще не видел настоящего запугивания.

– На  _ мне  _ больше не работает, – еще шире улыбается Стайлз. – Эта иллюзия рухнула, когда я увидел, как ты в фартуке печешь печенье.

Кассир тихо давится воздухом.

– На мне не было фартука, – сердито огрызается Дерек.

– А я рассказал твоим друзьям, что был, – невинно хлопает глазами Стайлз.

– Стайлз... – рычит Дерек.

– Все готово, – раздается писк со стороны кассы.

– Спасибо, – благодарит Стайлз. 

Они выходят из магазина и идут к Камаро. 

– Я, конечно, благодарен тебе за помощь, но я справился бы и сам. 

Дерек пожимает плечами.

– Я хотел потом позвать тебя пообедать.

Стайлз едва не спотыкается на ровном месте.

– Да, – Дерек старается не смотреть ему в глаза. – Вы же завтра идете ужинать с Джошем. Я решил устроить тебе что-то вроде репетиции.

– Отличный план, – слабо отзывается Стайлз и даже не сопротивляется, когда Дерек открывает для него дверь машины.

Дерек забирается внутрь, заводит двигатель и, откашлявшись, обращается к Стайлзу:

– Куда вы с Джошем собирались?

– Не знаю. Джош говорил про мексиканскую кухню.

– Он отведет тебя в «Cantina Laredo», – бормочет себе под нос Дерек.

– Черт, крутое место. В такие обычно ходят уже после прохождения третьей базы.

Дерек сжимает руль так, что у него белеют костяшки пальцев.

– Может, не стоит так торопить события.

– Может быть, – отзывается Стайлз с сомнением. У него не особо богатый опыт отношений, но он знает, что от минета в его исполнения можно увидеть звезды. Однажды – в буквальном смысле, когда Стайлз забылся и в самом процессе чихнул. Иногда он просто ненавидит свои способности.

– Джош – романтик, – говорит Дерек. И снова этот хитрый взгляд. – Лучше подождать хотя бы пару свиданий, прежде чем вы перейдете к физическому аспекту. Ему понравится.

– Ладно, – тянет Стайлз. – Ты в этом вопросе эксперт. Мы же не поедем сейчас в «Cantina Laredo»? Может, стоит выбрать что-то менее.... 

– Вызывающее? – с улыбкой заканчивает Дерек. – Я знаю одно довольно неплохое место. Оно недалеко от твоего дома.

– Хороший план. Если подбросишь меня до кампуса, я смогу взять джип и поехать за тобой следом.

Сердце загнанно стучит в груди при одной мысли об ужине с Дереком. Стайлз знает, что это ради него, чтобы он мог впечатлить Джоша, но все, о чем Стайлз сейчас думает, – он будет сидеть за столиком напротив Дерека, пока тот будет что-то засовывать себе в рот. В машине резко становится душно.

– Тут есть кондиционер? – спрашивает Стайлз, оттягивая ворот футболки. У Дерека скулы тоже немного красные.

– Да, – Дерек, включив кондиционер, направляет струю воздуха на Стайлза.

Всю дорогу до кампуса они оба молчат.

– Да что такое со светофорами? – уже на полпути к общежитию нарушает тишину Дерек. Они в шестой раз останавливаются на красном.

Стайлз прикрывает улыбку ладонью.

***

Стайлз выбирается из джипа и вслед за Дереком идет к крохотной незаметной двери с вывеской «Ацтека», мимо которой он наверняка проезжал сотню раз, но на которую ни разу не обращал внимания. Когда он спрашивает Дерека, как он нашел это место, тот с хитрой улыбкой говорит, что доверился собственному нюху.

В ресторане их ждет приглушенный свет, быстрое обслуживание и потрясающие блинчики с острой мясной начинкой. Стайлз заказывает маргариту, и ему приносят огромный бокал размером с его голову.

– Возможно, тебе придется сегодня тащить меня до кровати, – он разглядывает свой бокал.

Дерек давится пивом.

– Я прослежу, чтобы до этого не дошло.

– Умеешь все испортить, – бормочет Стайлз.

Они с жадностью набрасываются на еду, которая оказывается очень даже ничего, и несколько минут молчат. А затем Дерек отодвигает тарелку, вытирает салфеткой рот и произносит:

– Итак, завтра большой день.

– Ага, – отзывается Стайлз. Он делает слишком большой глоток маргариты, и у него начинают слезиться глаза. Кажется, с текилой в коктейле немного перестарались.

– Стайлз, тебе правда нравится Джош?

– Еще как. Как он может не нравиться? Джош классный. Не могу дождаться завтрашнего дня.

Слова вязнут на языке, ощущаются как-то неправильно, и Стайлза тут же охватывает желание взять их обратно. Он хочет только Дерека. Но вслух этого, конечно, не скажет ни за что. Дерек его просто высмеет.

– Точно, – произносит Дерек, и Стайлз не может понять выражение его лица. – Просто... будь с ним поосторожнее. Он не такой идеальный, каким выглядит.

– Ты пытаешься предупредить меня о чем-то? – недоумевает Стайлз. – Я думал, ты помогаешь мне понравиться ему.

Дерек сжимает вилку в ладони.

– Да. Но тебе и не нужна особо моя помощь.

– Спасибо, – бормочет Стайлз неуверенно.

– Можно спросить?.. что ты нашел в Джоше?

– Он...

Как по сигналу у Стайлза начинает звонить телефон, и, когда он смотрит на экран, на нем высвечивается имя Джоша.

– О, эм... это Джош, – говорит Стайлз. – Мне нужно ответить. Я обещал ему, что мы сегодня вечером поговорим. Ну, знаешь, обсудим последние детали по поводу завтра.

– Конечно, – Дерек кивает, поднимаясь. – Я пока схожу проветрюсь, дам вам возможность поговорить наедине.

Стайлз, закусив губу, смотрит вслед уходящему Дереку. Он принимает вызов до того, как Джоша переключает на голосовую почту.

– Привет.

– Привет, Стайлз, – доносится из трубки. – Как дела?

– Хорошо! Отлично! – отзывается Стайлз. Так, пора избавляться от всех этих восклицательных интонаций. – Я сейчас... эээээ... ужинаю.

– Ужинаешь не один? – голос Джоша звучит удивленно. – Мне начинать ревновать?

Стайлз выхватывает взглядом фигуру Дерека в противоположном конце зала. Видимо, он ждет, когда кто-то выйдет из уборной.

«Да, – думает Стайлз. – Тебе стоит ревновать, потому что у меня мысли о твоем бывшем парне и моем нынешнем консультанте жарче, чем сальса.» Твою ж мать.

– Нет, – врет он. – Ты же знаешь, для меня это просто ужин. Самый важный будет с тобой. Все остальное теперь так, перекусы.

Джош смеется.

– Ты странный парень, Стайлз. Тебе повезло, что ты такой милый.

Стайлз выдавливает в ответ слабый смешок, чувствуя себя предателем.

– Спасибо. Ты тоже неплох.

Из глубины зала раздается громкий стук, как будто кто-то ударил кулаком по стене. Когда Стайлз поднимает голову, Дерека уже нет в поле зрения. Наверное, он наконец-то зашел в уборную.

– На завтра все в силе? – уточняет Джош. – Ты всю неделю был очень занят.

– Конечно. Ни за что не пропущу.

– Отлично, – говорит Джош. – Я тоже очень жду нашей встречи. Я думаю, классно будет наконец-то встретиться и поговорить. И не только поговорить, – добавляет он на октаву ниже.

Стайлз нервно смеется.

– Дерек говорил, что ты романтик.

– Дерек, – ровным голосом произносит Джош. – Ты сейчас с Дереком?

– Конечно, – Стайлз уже не особо вслушивается в его слова, потому что к столику приближается Дерек, и вокруг него просто клубится зловещая аура. – Ладно, Джош, мне пора. Поговорим завтра. Прямо дождаться не могу, – он отключается, даже не дождавшись ответа.

– Ты в норме?

Взглядом Дерека можно высекать молнии. Стайлз нервно сглатывает.

– В норме, – выплевывает Дерек. – Ты закончил? Я расплачусь, и можем идти.

– Да, я... – Дерек уходит, не дав Стайлзу закончить.

Странно. Может, что-то случилось в уборной?

Он выбирается из кабинки и бросает пару купюр на стол. Секунду поколебавшись, Стайлз берет забытый Дереком бокал и допивает оставшееся пиво. У него возникает чувство, что пьяная смелость ему пригодится.

– Эй, – кричит он вслед Дереку и его плохому настроению. Тот, засунув руки в карманы кожаной куртки, направляется к выходу. – Можем снова поехать ко мне, – выпаливает Стайлз. – У меня как раз новый Assassin’s Creed. Могли бы сыграть. Или посмотреть фильм. Если хочешь.

Стайлз старательно глушит в себе отчаяние. Отличная работа, Стилински. Самое время показать себя навязчивым психом. Рыба-прилипала могла бы позаимствовать у него парочку приемов.

Дерек закрывает глаза, словно ему больно. Может, это из-за мексиканской кухни?

– Конечно, – он смотрит на Стайлза, и тому чудится в его взгляде какая-то обреченность. – Звучит неплохо.

– Круто! Значит, скоро увидимся.

Стайлз запрыгивает в джип и буквально летит домой. Не забыв, конечно, зажечь на всех светофорах зеленый.

***

– У тебя дверь не заперта, – первое, что говорит Дерек, когда Стайлз встречает его на пороге.

– Я знал, что ты придешь! Мы же буквально только что об этом говорили. И как ты узнал, что я ее не запер?

– Я не слышал щелчка замка, когда ты открывал дверь.

Стайлз недоуменно хлопает глазами.

– Как такое вообще можно услышать?

Дерек пару секунд смотрит на него, потом опускает голову и трет шею.

– Ладно, я дернул за ручку. Но не стал заходить, ждал тебя.

– О, ну это уже прогресс, – удовлетворенно кивает Стайлз, пропуская его внутрь. – Мы все еще можем сделать из тебя воспитанного человека.

– Как раз у тебя вряд ли получится сделать из меня человека, – глаза Дерека странно блестят.

– Как скажешь, неандерталец. Я собираюсь делать попкорн. Если хочешь – можешь подождать в гостиной.

Стайлз направляется на кухню, Дерек идет следом за ним, наступая на пятки. Почти что в прямом смысле, потому что идет так близко, что Стайлз чувствует тепло его тела.

– Ну, или можешь пойти вместе со мной.

– Помощь нужна? – Дерек поводит плечами.

– С попкорном из микроволновки?

– Я пока найду миску, – упрямо гнет свою линию Дерек. – Где ты их хранишь?

– Верхняя полка над холодильником, – Стайлз достает из шкафчика коробку, а оттуда – два пакета попкорна. Подумав, добавляет к ним еще один пакет. Он уже знаком с аппетитами Дерека.

Когда попкорн готов, они возвращаются в гостиную и устраиваются на диване, поставив миску посередине.

– Хочешь сыграть или?..

– Давай что-нибудь посмотрим, – говорит Дерек.

– Ты просто не хочешь снова проигрывать, – самодовольно ухмыляется Стайлз.

– Может, я не хочу, чтобы тебе было стыдно, когда я по полной раскатаю тебя.

– Разве что в твоих мечтах, – Стайлз фыркает. Он включает телевизор и настраивает Нетфликс. – Есть какие-нибудь пожелания?

– Нет. Все что захочешь.

– «Топ-модель по-американски?»

Дерек смеряет его взглядом и выдергивает контроллер из рук.

– А это что? «Альфы»? – в его голосе проскальзывает странное напряжение.

– Ага, – отвечает Стайлз. – Он шел по Syfy. Ни разу его не видел, но по описанию вроде неплохо.

Дерек с сомнением жмет на кнопку воспроизведения и, кажется, расслабляется, только когда начинается серия.

– Я ожидал чего-то другого.

– Я могу задать тебе вопрос? – спрашивает Стайлз где-то в середине второго эпизода.

– Можешь?

– Мы с тобой... друзья?

Дерек смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

– А мы с тобой  _ друзья _ ?

– Ты будешь повторять все, что я говорю?

Дерек поджимает губы и спустя мучительно долгие секунды молчания выдает:

– А я буду повторять....?

– Ну ты и козел, – Стайлз бьет его по плечу, потому что одна из трех вещей, которые удаются ему лучше всего, – едкие оскорбления, которые могут достать кого угодно. – Самый козлинистый козел, – добавляет он.

Дерек молчит целую минуту.

– Да.

Стайлз понимает, что он отвечает на его первый вопрос, и в груди пузырьками бурлит радость.

Но Дерек выглядит так, будто уже готов бросить миску с попкорном в Стайлза и сбежать от этого разговора о чувствах, так что Стайлз толкает его плечом и говорит:

– Ты мог и не отвечать, я и так знал, что ты козел.

Дерек расслабляется и закидывает руку за голову Стайлза.

– Заткнись и смотри сериал.

Остаток вечера они проводит в уютной обстановке, вместе, и Стайлз не хочет, чтобы все заканчивалось.

Дерек уходит где-то в два часа ночи. «Еще одна серия!» превращается в пять, пока Стайлз не начинает зевать, понемногу пристраивая голову на его плечо.

– Мне пора, – говорит Дерек, осторожно отстраняясь. Стайлз провожает его до двери, а Дерек перед тем, как взять куртку, награждает его странным взглядом.

– Слушай, удачи завтра. Может... увидимся завтра перед свиданием. Сможем встретиться всей компанией.

– Конечно, – соглашается Стайлз. В коридоре ночью так тихо, что создается впечатление, что сейчас в мире кроме них с Дереком больше никого нет.

– Спокойной ночи, Стайлз, – тихо произносит Дерек, как будто он чувствует то же самое.

– Спокойной ночи, – Стайлз закрывает дверь, выжидает секунду и только после этого проворачивает замок.

И еще долго не может уснуть.

***

В пятницу он спит дольше обычного, валяясь в постели и отказываясь оттуда выбираться, пока солнце не начинает настырно светить в лицо. Ему снятся странные сны о Дереке в костюме джинна, и Стайлз теряется в догадках – на что же намекает его подсознание. Ничего умнее того, что он ассоциирует Дерека с мечтами, в голову не приходит.

«Я мечтаю о Дереке», – в полудреме думает Стайлз. Звучит как название старого сериала.

Он наконец-то встает и, глянув на экран телефона, видит там три голосовых сообщения и штук шесть текстовых.

Он открывает первое, пришедшее рано утром от Скотта, и начинает читать: «Привет, Стайлз! Идем на пикник в парк, присоединяйся! Напиши мне».

От Лидии сообщение пришло часом позже: «Стайлз, пикник в полдень на площади Кентербери. Купи содовую. Диетическую. Вкус выбирай сам». И еще одно от Бойда: «Привет, Стайлз, надеюсь увидеть тебя в парке. Хороший сегодня день».

Стайлз пропускает остальные сообщения и смотрит на время: 12:47. Черт, на пикник он точно опоздал.

Следующей он проверяет голосовую почту и слышит голос Дерека: «Стайлз, приходи в парк». Второе – примерно того же содержания, только Дерек добавляет: «Немедленно». Третье сообщение пришло буквально пару минут назад, и когда он нажимает на воспроизведение, то слышит: «От тебя все утро никаких новостей. Я еду к тебе. И лучше бы у тебя была заперта дверь».

У Стайлза от испуга распахиваются глаза. Черт, Дерек явно сердится. Он швыряет телефон на кровать и хватает джинсы, в которых был вчера. Подпрыгивая, пытается максимально быстро надеть их и застегнуть пуговицы. Снова взяв в руки телефон, Стайлз бросается к двери, потому что в нее начинают громко барабанить.

С легким триумфом он щелкает замком и открывает дверь, любуясь хмурой физиономией Дерека, застывшего по ту сторону.

И только когда тот удивленно замирает, смерив Стайлза взглядом, он понимает, что забыл надеть футболку.

Стайлз опирается на дверной косяк, стараясь придать себе равнодушный вид. Страшно представить, что у него творится сейчас на голове.

Дерек шумно втягивает воздух ноздрями и, кажется, успокаивается.

– Где ты был?

– Спал, – закатывает глаза Стайлз. – Люди обычно чем-то таким и занимаются на выходных. Я, по крайней мере. Вчера кто-то допоздна заставлял меня играть в видеоигры. Постоянные победы утомляют. И, если ты не помнишь, у меня сегодня свидание. Я не хочу быть похож на зомби.

– Я помню, – мрачно говорит Дерек и, оттерев Стайлза в сторону, заходит в гостиную, оглядываясь по сторонам и словно ожидая что кто-нибудь может выпрыгнуть из-за угла.

– Ладно, – тянет Стайлз. – Прости за пикник. Я только сейчас получил сообщения.

– Они пытались связаться с тобой все утро. Волновались.

Стайлз морщится. Дерек говорит так, будто не включает себя в число тех, кто волновался.

– Да, я догадываюсь.

– Не пойму, зачем тебе новый телефон, если ты не собираешься им пользоваться, – продолжает Дерек. Он нервно сжимает и разжимает пальцы.

– Чувак, – пытается вразумить его Стайлз, – остынь. Я же извинился. Это не последний пикник, будут и еще.

– Не будут, – отрезает Дерек. – Ты сегодня идешь на свидание с Джошем.

Стайлз чувствует, что разговор резко сворачивает не туда.

– Это что значит? Если я иду на свидание с Джошем, мы больше не сможем быть друзьями? Что за фигня?

Дерек отворачивается, словно не желая встречаться с ним взглядом.

– Мы с Джошем не ладим. А он захочет, чтобы вы были парой и делали то, что обычно делают пары. Ему не понравится борьба за твое внимание.

– Ого, – фыркает Стайлз. – Очень взрослое поведение, Дерек. Я думал, мы все обсудили и ты не против наших отношений с Джошем. А теперь, похоже, ты хочешь, чтобы я его продинамил. Не круто, чувак.

– Я не это имел в виду, – раздраженно вскидывается Дерек. – Не надо додумывать лишнего.

– Ну извини, – тянет Стайлз. – Но у меня возникла парочка вопросов. Ты согласился помочь мне с Джошем, а сейчас просишь меня выбирать – он или вы? Поверить не могу! Если ты все еще не можешь его забыть, нужно было сказать мне... 

– Да плевать мне на Джоша! – рявкает Дерек, раздраженно запуская пальцы в волосы. Он делает еще шаг навстречу, и они со Стайлзом оказываются буквально на расстоянии одного вздоха.

– Тогда в чем дело? – Стайлз возмущенно взмахивает руками, тыкая его в несправедливо мускулистую грудь. – Сделай одолжение, не ври мне. Хорошо, Дерек? Потому что я... 

– Стайлз, почему ты просто... почему ты постоянно болтаешь и не можешь… не можешь просто взять и заткнуться?.. – внезапно ладони Дерека обхватывают его лицо, и они целуются, господи, целуются с языками, и Стайлз задушенно и неприлично стонет, прижимаясь к Дереку еще ближе.

Он теряется в поцелуе, влажном скольжении губ, ощущении, как Дерек притягивает его ближе, пока их бедра не прижимаются друг к другу и Стайлз не чувствует чужой стояк.

– Дерек! – выдыхает он, голова кружится, а Дерек рычит в ответ, его клыки прихватывают нижнюю губу и...

В мозгах коротит.  _ Клыки _ ?

– Что?.. – запинается Стайлз, упираясь ладонями Дереку в грудь. Подняв голову, он смотрит на Дерека и видит перед собой монстра.

– Твою ж мать! – восклицает он, инстинктивно отталкивая его от себя.

Дерек делает пару неуверенных шагов назад, загнанно дыша, а у Стайлза теперь получается как следует его рассмотреть.

Его глаза отсвечивают красным под нависающими надбровными дугами. Во рту видны огромные острые зубы. Он выглядит диким и... потрясающим.

– Стайлз, – рычит Дерек, делая шаг вперед.

– О господи, – выдыхает Стайлз и шарахается назад. Он мотает головой и выставляет перед собой ладони, словно тем самым создает защитный барьер перед собой. – Ты оборотень. Ты... просто... ты... этого не может быть. Нет, я не могу...

Дерек издает ужасный скулящий звук, как будто кто-то пнул собаку.

А потом он исчезает, хлопнув входной дверью, а Стайлз остается стоять, как идиот, заканчивая недосказанное:

– ...поверить в это.

***

Час спустя он все еще не может прийти в себя. Он сидит на диване, обхватив руками голову, и пытается осознать тот факт, что он влюблен в оборотня – и этот самый оборотень после поцелуя с ним сбежал, поджав хвост.

Поморгав в пустоту, Стайлз обдумывает последнюю мысль – учитывая, что Дерек – оборотень, выражение про поджатый хвост может быть не таким уж метафорическим.

Раздается стук, и он моментально вскакивает на ноги, спустя мгновение уже открывая дверь.

– Дерек!.. – начинает Стайлз, сердце громко стучит в груди.

За дверями стоит Джош с букетом цветов в руках.

– Эм... нет, – теряется тот, поправляя очки и окидывая Стайлза недовольным взглядом. – Джош. Сегодня у нас свидание. Знаю, я пришел на пару часов раньше, но я тебе писал и спрашивал – можно ли прийти. Подумал, что мы могли бы перед ужином и кино провести немного времени вместе.

– Ох, – Стайлз цепляется за дверной косяк. – То есть, о, да, точно! Заходи. Я только... – он отступает внутрь квартиры и машет рукой. – Я проспал. Не проверял сообщения.

Джош переступает порог и спотыкается, сморщив нос.

– Я же ничему не помешал?

Странный вопрос, но Стайлз уже мотает головой.

– Нет-нет, послушай, – смущается он. – Чувствую себя придурком, но не уверен, что я готов куда-то сегодня идти. Личные проблемы.

– Ничего страшного, – быстро обрывает его Джош с очаровательной и крайне понимающей улыбкой. – Нам не обязательно куда-то ходить. Давай закажем еду. Не переживай... можем взять, например, пиццу.

– У меня кое-что случилось, понимаешь? И продолжается это... ого, уже, наверное, с неделю, – Стайлз смеется. – Я не думаю, что у нас с тобой теперь что-то получится, Джош.

– Что? – Джош сильнее сжимает цветы в руке. – О чем ты говоришь?

Стайлзу хочется рвать на себе волосы. Есть Джош – милый ботаник, совершенно нормальный. У него в руках букет цветов, и смотрит он на Стайлза с таким выражением, будто тот разбивает ему сердце, а Стайлз только и может думать, что о лице Дерека за секунду до того, как он сбежал.

– Ну же, Стайлз, – говорит Джош. – Дай мне шанс. Я думаю, у нас с тобой может сложиться.

Он кладет свободную ладонь на локоть Стайлза, ободряюще улыбается. На нем свитер-безрукавка, конверсы и розы в руках. Стайлз должен быть влюблен по уши.

– Я... так не думаю, – медленно произносит он. И это правда. Вряд ли он будет чувствовать к кому-нибудь что-то подобное тому, что чувствует по отношению к Дереку. 

С лица Джоша сползает улыбка.

– Что?

Стайлз трет ладонями лицо и стонет от безнадежности ситуации.

– Не знаю, как тебе об этом сказать, поэтому выложу все как есть: ты очень классный, и мне невероятно повезло, что я тебе понравился, но я не могу пойти с тобой на свидание. Мое сердце принадлежит другому.

Джош прищуривает глаза. Опустив руки, он с раздражением постукивает букетом по ноге – несколько лепестков падает на пол.

– И именно из-за этого тут все провоняло Дереком?

Сердце пропускает удар.

– Что?

Глаза Джоша вспыхивают голубым, а над нижней губой появляются клыки.

– Дерек. Я знаю, что он был здесь. Чувствую его запах. И его жалкие попытки пометить территорию.

– О Господи, ты тоже? – стонет Стайлз, падая на диван и сдавливая ладонями виски. Его жизнь напоминает сцену из фильма «Вход и выход», и Стайлз давит в себе истерический смех. – Меня окружают одни оборотни?

– Ты же не дурак, Стайлз.

Стайлз думает о своих новых друзьях... друзьях Дерека...

– И оборотни – это не единственные сверхъестественные существа здесь. Есть и другие. Например, маги, – он усмехается, глядя на Стайлза.

Во рту моментально пересыхает.

– Ты о чем?

– О том, что ты не такой ловкий, как думаешь. Или ты маг, или же у тебя проблемы с носом.

Стайлз судорожно сглатывает.

– Слушай...

– Будешь спорить? Оборотни чувствуют ложь.

Стайлз трет ладонями лицо.

– Нет, не буду ничего отрицать.

– Я провел свое собственное исследование, – говорит Джош. – У тебя очень необычное имя. И впечатляющая родословная.

Слова Скотта эхом отзываются в памяти:  _ Джошу нравится сила. _

Стайлза прошибает холодный пот. Нет, не может быть. Джош же такой милый.

– Прости, Джош. Ты мне правда очень нравишься...

– Тогда пойдем на свидание, – на лице Джоша снова появляется беззаботная улыбка. Вот только в этот раз она не касается его глаз. – Позволь угостить тебя ужином.

– Я не могу, – беспомощно отвечает Стайлз.

– Тебе же хуже, – улыбка Джоша сменяется оскалом, а во взгляде появляется темный стальной блеск. – Не думаю, что тебя засыпают подобными предложениями. Попробуй в следующий раз удержать кого-то вроде Дерека Хейла.

– Эй! Это он поцеловал меня!

– Неужели? И где же он сейчас? 

Стайлз не отвечает, но что-то явно отражается на его лице, а может, Джош чувствует по запаху, потому что начинает издевательски смеяться.

– Мы волки. И собственники по своей натуре. Неужели тебе никогда не хотелось того, что есть у другого?

– Все не так... – начинает Стайлз, мысли в голове беспорядочно мечутся.

Но Дерек проявил к нему интерес, только когда Стайлз сказал, что собирается встречаться с Джошем. Стайлз уже достаточно обжигался, чтобы за километр учуять отказ, а когда они с Дереком в первый раз встретились, тот не собирался его даже слушать.

И только после того, как он попросил помощи, Дерек проявил заинтересованность.

Из-за слов Джоша Стайлз начинает нервно кусать губы. Несмотря на свои исследования, он не много знает об оборотнях. Он и не думал, что ему когда-нибудь встретится хоть один, а тут вдруг попал в центр соперничества. И что же это? Просто инстинкты?

Дерек первым поцеловал его. И, кажется, отчаянно этого желал.

Ожог от щетины же не может врать? 

Конечно, Дерек потом сбежал, но у Стайлза уже не первый подобный опыт. В прошлом три раза из четырех заканчивались с таким же успехом.

– Все так и было? – довольно улыбается Джош. Такое ощущение, что он получает удовольствие, глядя на страдания Стайлза.

По-новому взглянув на Джоша, он видит тонкие губы, изогнувшиеся в злобной ухмылке, замечает жадный блеск в холодных глазах. Все это время тот играл с ним.

– Думаю, тебе лучше уйти, – Стайлз пытается выдержать спокойный тон.

Джош смеется:

– Брось, я твой лучший вариант. Твой единственный вариант. Давай, Стайлз, последний шанс. Хорошенько подумай. Из нас выйдет отличная пара.

Стайлз щурится, несмотря на то, что в нем закипают обида и ярость.

– Что-то нос чешется, – начинает он. – Апчхи!

Джош с ужасом смотрит, как его кожа покрывается красными пятнами.

– Какая неприятная сыпь, – сочувственно рассматривает его Стайлз. – Чешется, наверное. Выглядит так, будто должно чесаться, – он морщит нос, и Джош тут же принимается судорожно царапать руку ногтями.

– Ах ты, мелкий засранец! – угрожающе рычит Джош. – Да я сейчас...

– И что ты сделаешь? – тянет Стайлз. – Кажется, я чувствую первые признаки аллергии...

Джош с ненавистью смотрит на него и вылетает из квартиры, бросив цветы на пороге, чтобы освободить руки.

– И никогда больше не разговаривай со мной, – предупреждает Стайлз.

– Без проблем!

Стайлз снова кривится и хлопает дверью.

В этот момент злость словно вытекает из него, и он сползает по стене вниз.

Он с трудом добирается до дивана и следующие несколько часов сидит, завернувшись в старое лоскутное одеяло. И, судорожно вцепившись в телефон, снова и снова звонит Дереку.

Он с одержимостью восстанавливает в памяти каждую минуту, проведенную с ним. Теперь некоторые фразы обретают гораздо больше смысла – Дерек не мормон, он просто оборотень, со всей этой концепцией истинной пары на всю жизнь.

Теперь все кажется очевидным. Но Стайлз так привык быть единственным ненормальным в своем окружении, что совершенно забыл о сверхъестественном мире вокруг.

Дерек так и не отвечает, а через час все звонки и вовсе начинает перебрасывать на голосовую почту.

После двадцати семи звонков и тридцати трех сообщений Стайлз сдается. Он возобновляет попытки утром – уже в более спокойной и выдержанной манере. Он же взрослый сознательный человек – так что всего один звонок и одно сообщение в час. Но ответа он так и не получает.

Он продолжает звонить все выходные, но безуспешно. Стайлз уже наизусть знает сообщение автоответчика и каждый раз отчаянно желает, чтобы Дерек ответил наконец на этот чертов звонок и избавил его от страданий.

Он не хотел начинать серьезный разговор по телефону, поэтому его сообщения включали все варианты «Мы можем поговорить?» и «Пожалуйста».

И уж точно он не собирался сообщать по телефону, что тоже является частью сверхъестественного мира. Он долго практиковал свое коронное «та-дааам!» и драматичный взмах руками, а это никак по телефону не передашь.

Но Дерек не отвечает ни на один звонок и игнорирует все сообщения. К вечеру воскресенья у Стайлза в голове вырисовывается определенная картина.

Когда в понедельник утром он появляется в кампусе, эта картина обзаводится рамкой и ее вешают на стену.

Он выходит из джипа, и на парковке его никто не встречает. Он ожидает чего-то подобного, но все равно неприятно удивлен. В груди становится тесно, и приходится сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.

Он идет на первое занятия, и рюкзак сильнее обычного давит на плечи. 

Стайлз все еще размышляет над ситуацией и не особо смотрит под ноги, когда кто-то в переполненном коридоре толкает его в бок. Он падает на пол.

– Ай! – восклицает Стайлз. В голове звенит, а плечо пульсирует от боли.

– Ой, прости, Стайлз. Не заметила тебя.

Он медленно выпрямляется, потирая сустав, и видит, как Эрика быстро удаляется по коридору и, мстительно улыбнувшись, дает пять Айзеку.

«Ну конечно, – думает Стайлз. – Просто здорово».

Как-то так проходит весь день. Скотт игнорирует его на сверхъестественном фольклоре, а все утро Стайлза толкают, ставят подножки, плюют в спину жеваной бумагой. Единственный светлый момент – Джош так и не появляется на занятиях. Стайлз уверен – это из-за того, что его лицо все еще покрыто ярко-красными пятнами. Осознание этого факта наполняет мстительной радостью. 

Но счастье длится ровно до обеда, когда во время ланча поднос со спагетти оказывается у него на коленях, спасибо Айзеку с Джексоном.

Стайлз делает глубокий вдох и несет поднос к мусорному ведру, плевать, что его джинсы покрыты соусом для спагетти. Ему приходится пройти мимо столика, где сидит группа... стая, поправляет он себя мысленно. Они не просто друзья Дерека, они – его стая. Потому что Дерек – оборотень.

Эрика и Лидия смеются, перешептываясь и поглядывая в сторону Стайлза, – разговор явно касается его. Стайлз сильно сомневается, что это что-то приятное.

Когда он уже думает, что все позади, ему в затылок прилетает чем-то твердым. По волосам стекает липкое.

У ног валяется почти пустая баночка из-под пудинга.

Стайлз решает, что с него точно довольно.

Он швыряет поднос и решительным шагом направляется к их столику. Все смотрят на него с ненавистью, но он слишком зол, чтобы его это задевало.

– Ладно, я все понял, – у него дрожат руки. – Поверьте, я, блядь, все понял. Дерек передумал, он пожалел, что поцеловал меня. Я полный идиот, решивший, что может быть иначе, что такой как я может понравиться кому-то вроде него. Я понял, поэтому можете просто оставить меня в покое?

Стайлз тяжело дышит и часто моргает, злясь на себя на то, что расклеился перед ними. Это даст им только больше поводов для издевательств.

Вся компания смотрит удивленно, стихают издевательские смешки.

– Я больше не побеспокою Дерека, – продолжает Стайлз, приступ злость проходит очень быстро. Он чувствует себя жалким – и не только потому, что джинсы спереди намокли и воняют соусом маринара.

– Можете сказать, что я не буду попадаться ему на глаза, ладно? – он судорожно выдыхает. Ему срочно нужно успокоиться, иначе может случиться что-то нехорошее.

Вода в стакане на соседнем столике начинает закипать, и Стайлз понимает, что нужно убираться отсюда как можно быстрее. 

– Стайлз... – начинает Скотт. Он и остальные члены стаи выглядят обеспокоенно.

– Нет, – Стайлз беспомощно взмахивает рукой. – Нет, вам не нужно... говорю же, я все понял. Пару дней я думал, что у меня есть друзья, что у меня есть кто-то... – голос срывается, поэтому он замолкает и, резко развернувшись, выбегает из столовой.

Он не справится. Может, стоит снова сменить колледж. Может, стоит вообще бросить учебу.

– Стайлз! – окликает его Скотт и еще кто-то из стаи. Но Стайлз не останавливается.

Дорога домой проносится словно в тумане – он даже не помнит, как зашел в квартиру. Он щелкает замком на двери, думая: «Дерек был бы рад, что я наконец-то запер...»

Стайлз останавливается, рука застывает на дверной ручке, а взгляд застилает слезами. Вся мебель в квартире начинает подрагивать, и из гостиной доносится звук бьющегося стекла.

Он делает глубокий вдох и морщит нос. В руке оказывается бутылка виски. На подкашивающихся ногах он идет через гостиную и оседает на диван, зажав бутылку между ног.

Смотрит на свои колени. Брюки–соус марианара – 0:1. Он снова поводит носом и остается в одних боксерах. Стайлз понятия не имеет, куда делись брюки. Да и плевать.

Он открывает бутылку и делает большой глоток, закашлявшись от обжегшего горло виски.

***

Он вовсе не удивляется, когда позже тем же вечером слышит стук в дверь. После сегодняшнего он вроде как ждал этой встречи. Почесав нос, он прислушивается к своим ощущениям. За порогом стоит кто-то высокий, темноволосый и волкообразный.

– Что тебе надо? – устало спрашивает Стайлз, открывая дверь. На нем только боксеры – рубашку он потерял где-то по пути. Бутылка виски опустела пару часов назад, и он жалеет о своем решении больше не пить. Сейчас он чересчур трезв.

Дерек заходит внутрь. Обводит взглядом квартиру, как будто смотреть не может на Стайлза. От этого самооценка скатывается в минус. После того как Дерек выскажет все запланированное, Стайлз пойдет в магазин, скупит весь отдел сладостей и будет есть, пока не впадет в диабетическую кому.

Дерек медлит. Сейчас он даже кажется ниже ростом, чем в последний раз, когда они виделись.

– Стая говорит, что ты был расстроен. Сегодня.

– Да ладно? Серьезно? Кто бы мог подумать! Вообще-то, большинство людей не особо хорошо реагируют, когда им отказывают. Но не волнуйся, думаю, это не последний раз, когда меня целовали, а потом резко передумывали.

– Что? – Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, будто тот внезапно заговорил на латыни. – Все было совсем не так.

Стайлз с трудом борется с желанием потереть грудь, где под ребрами уже начинало ныть от боли.

– Да нет, так все и было. Ты поцеловал меня, скривился, как будто я на вкус как ушная сера, и сбежал с места преступления. Я понял.

– Вряд ли, – хмурится Дерек.

– Не мог бы ты просто... ну, вот нам обязательно? Не хотелось бы присыпать солью еще свежие раны.

– О чем ты говоришь?

Стайлз делает глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться. Больно уже просто от того, что Дерек стоит рядом. Он так близко был ко всему, о чем мечтал, и чертовски отстойно теперь осознавать, что он оказался всего лишь ошибкой.

– Если ты беспокоишься о раскрытии своего секрета, то не стоит. Я не расскажу, обещаю.

– Я беспокоюсь не об этом, – отвечает Дерек. Он делает осторожный шаг вперед и непонимающе смотрит на Стайлза, раздувая ноздри – теперь этот странный жест становится понятным. – От тебя не пахнет страхом. Просто... грустью.

Стайлз пожимает плечами:

– А чего мне бояться?

Дерек прищуривается:

– Потому что я оборотень. У меня клыки и когти.

– А у меня несвежее дыхание с утра, – парирует Стайлз. – Я слышал, что со всем этим можно справиться.

Дерек выглядит сбитым с толку. Он сжимает зубы, на его лице появляется загнанное выражение.

– Ты не очень хорошо отреагировал, когда я тебя поцеловал.

Стайлз невесело смеется, обхватив себя руками, и отворачивается, чтобы Дерек не видел его лица. Не хватало еще, чтобы тот заметил слезы.

– Да, – соглашается он. – И почему же я не отреагировал спокойнее, когда парень, в которого я был влюблен, внезапно обзавелся клыками и оброс мехом? 

Дерек задушенно скулит.

– Был?

Стайлз бросает взгляд через плечо:

– Что?

– Был? – у Дерека опускаются плечи, будто на него навалился тяжелый груз. – Ты сказал «был».  _ Был _ влюблен. Я так понимаю, теперь все изменилось из-за того, что я оборотень.

Стайлз поворачивается, уставившись на него.

– Мы вообще на одном языке говорим? Или я случайно перешел на испанский? Типа так просто ты меня не отпустишь? Я же сказал твоей стае – я все понял, особенно после Дня Издевательств над Стайлзом.

Он сердится, потому что мир чертовски несправедлив. Он любит Дерека. Не собирался влюбляться, но его вины тут нет, и вряд ли за это он заслуживает наказания. Только за то, что оказался таким дураком и решил, что что-то для него значит. Как будто Дерек, первый красавчик кампуса, на самом деле мог обратить на него внимание.

Дерек делает еще шаг вперед, протягивает руки, словно желая коснуться Стайлза. Стайлз готов тут же поджарить ему мозги, если Дерек сейчас попробует до него дотронуться.

– Они думали, что ты мне отказал, – с отчаянием говорит Дерек. – Я думал, что ты...

– Что? У меня хоть был шанс? Ты сбежал! И это не повод так хреново ко мне относиться! У меня и так разбито сердце, а ты и твоя развеселая банда засранцев решили...

– Но ты сказал... – прерывает его Дерек и продолжает неуверенно: – Когда я поцеловал тебя, ты сказал нет. Ты сказал, что не можешь. Я подумал...

– Поверить не могу, что ты такой тупой, – Стайлз сердито смотрит на него. Разбитое сердце в груди как будто наспех сшито нитками, но в любой момент готово разойтись по швам. Он моргает, чувствуя, как слезы стекают по щекам.

– Стайз, – тихо произносит Дерек. Он осторожно протягивает руку, и Стайлз позволяет стереть слезы со своих щек. Дерек вновь шумно втягивает воздух – Стайлз знает, что тот пытается почувствовать его запах и наверняка чует его грусть и боль. Интересно, а у его магии есть свой запах? По ощущением, она сейчас искрит под кожей и обжигает горло.

– Прости, – быстро шепчет Дерек, – за стаю. Они решили, что это будет справедливо...

– Господи, идите вы все на хрен, – взрывается Стайлз. – Справедливо? Серьезно? Ну и засранцы...

Стайлз, икнув, прикрывает глаза;, весь запал сразу же испаряется. Как же он сейчас жалок.

– Не мог бы ты уйти? Пожалуйста? Слушай, я же говорю, что все понял...

– Ничего ты не понял, Стайлз, – тихо и немного удивленно говорит Дерек. Его рука скользит ниже, ладонь останавливается у горла; он поглаживает подбородок Стайлза пальцами и, наклонившись чуть вперед, касается лбом его щеки.

Стайлз настороженно замирает с закрытыми глазами.

– Дерек? 

И слышит тихий вздох.

– Ты все еще этого хочешь? – голос Дерека ломкий, как стекло, как будто одно слово Стайлза может все разрушить.

– Да что с тобой не так? – Стайлз резко открывает глаза. – Конечно, хочу! Я знаю тебя всего неделю и уже по уши влюблен. И мне плевать, если ты будешь оставлять шерсть на кровати. Я разве неясно выразился?

Дерек приглушенно смеется, а потом крепко обнимает Стайлза, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею.

– Ты мой, – заявляет он, касаясь губами кожи.

Это наверняка должно было звучать уверенно, но выходит немного испуганно и неверяще.

– Я никому не принадлежу, – возражает Стайлз, тоже обвивая руки вокруг Дерека. – Но... да.

Тот вдруг рычит, сжимая его в объятиях. В три шага они оказываются на диване. Стайлз распластывается на подушках, а Дерек нависает сверху, упираясь одной рукой в подлокотник, удерживая равновесие, и гладит Стайлза по виску второй.

Стайлз раздвигает ноги, и Дерек удобнее устраивается между ними, проводит ладонями по его груди.

– Стайлз, – негромко произносит Дерек. Под его взглядом Стайлз чувствует, как краснеет – красные пятна ползут от груди вверх. Дерек сначала прослеживает их путь взглядом, а потом губами. Он действует так осторожно и нежно, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы. 

– Эй, – зовет Стайлз дрожащим голосом. – А... нам стоит ожидать появления тех бакенбард? Просто... предупреди, если решишь внезапно обратиться, ладно?

– Нет, – смеется Дерек. – Это было... я просто не был готов к тому, каким ты окажешься на вкус. Ты – мой... ты особенный. Слишком много ощущений.

Стайлз широко распахивает глаза:

– Я – особенный.

– Не притворяйся, – Дерек прикусывает его ключицу. – Ты знаешь, что особенный.

– Погоди-ка, – Стайлз ерзает и предпринимает попытку сесть. – Я не притворяюсь, я в искреннем недоумении. Почему это я особенный?

Дерек тяжело вздыхает.

– Стайлз, мне обязательно произносить это вслух?

– Что произносить? – спрашивает Стайлз. Но в ушах уже звенит от предвкушения, а магия захлестывает волнами, все выше и выше, как будто чувствуя, что случится дальше.

Дерек наклоняется, целуя уголок его рта и проводя языком по нижней губе.

– Ты моя пара, – шепчет он в приоткрытый рот Стайлза. – Может, теперь заткнешься и дашь себя поцеловать?

Ощущение счастья рвется из груди, и Стайлз смеется, обняв Дерека за шею, тянет его на себя, пока они не соприкасаются губами. 

Дерек целует его с такой откровенной страстью, что Стайлз задыхается и ерзает под чужим весом.

– Еще, еще, – бормочет он, запуская ладони в волосы Дерека. Целует смуглую скулу, чувствуя щетину языком, и прикусывает место за ухом.

Дерек хрипло рычит и поспешно отстраняется, так что Стайлз на секунду пугается, что сделал что-то не так.

Но Дерек просто стягивает свою футболку. Он снова наклоняется, касаясь кожей кожи, и на груди выступают капли пота.

– Стайлз, – Дерек обжигает влажным дыханием его губы, прикусывая за подбородок, за скулу – и от тянущей боли Стайлз вскрикивает и выгибается навстречу.

– Не останавливайся, – говорит он. – Ради всего святого, не останавливайся.

– Твой рот, – бессвязно бормочет Дерек. – Нужно заставить тебя замолчать.

– Да, пожалуйста, – торопливо шепчет Стайлз. Дерек приглушенно смеется и снова обнимает его, крепко прижимая к груди.

Стайлз чувствует, как позвоночник прошивает возбуждением от ощущения чужой силы; у него до боли стоит – так, что он всхлипывает, оставляя следы смазки на боксерах. 

Ноздри Дерека трепещут, и Стайлз внезапно осознает, что тот чует его, чувствует его возбуждение.

Дерек рычит, двигая бедрами, и Стайлз (хотя это не он здесь оборотень) воет в голос.

– О господи, – выдыхает он. – Еще, еще, давай.

Дерек снова толкается бедрами, грубая джинса до боли медленно проезжается по тонкой ткани боксеров.

– На тебе слишком много одежды, – стонет Стайлз, цепляясь за его спину.

– Такой жадный, – рычит Дерек, прикусывая горло Стайлза. – Не волнуйся, ты получишь все, чего хочешь.

Он обхватывает губами сосок, и Стайлз вскрикивает от нахлынувших ощущений.

Дерек опускается ниже, оставляя засосы на коже, и Стайлз ерзает, пытаясь отодвинуться, но в то же время мечтая, чтобы это все длилось вечно.

– Штаны, – наконец выдавливает он. – Черт, снимай штаны.

Дерек отстраняется, так что Стайлз может беззастенчиво рассматривать его – широкие плечи, грудь, загорелый живот, где начинается темная дорожка волос, спускающаяся к поясу джинсов, и внушительный стояк, от вида которого у Стайлза наполняется слюной рот.

Рука Дерека останавливается на молнии, и он усмехается.

– Скажи, что ты этого хочешь. 

– Я этого хочу, – немедленно откликается Стайлз. – Пожалуйста, Дерек, очень хочу.

– Еще бы, – почти ласково тянет Дерек. – Ты будешь пахнуть мной. Каждый будет знать, что ты мой.

– Только мочиться на меня не надо.

Дерек неверяще смеется, запрокидывая голову.

– Ты невероятный, – он смотрит на Стайлза так удивленно и радостно, что тот снова тянется за поцелуем.

– Возьми меня, зверь, – бормочет Стайлз ему в губы. Дерек снова издает животный рык, который тут же отдается возбуждением в пах.

Он не тратит времени даром – сдергивает джинсы до колен и с помощью зубов – что нереально возбуждает – разрывает боксеры на Стайлзе и отбрасывает их прочь.

А затем опускается, и они наконец – наконец-то – прижимаются бедрами. У Стайлза закатываются глаза от переизбытка ощущений. Член Дерека влажный, и у него на секунду мелькает мысль о возможных отличиях в физиологии людей и оборотней, но тут Дерек обхватывает оба их члена и резко двигает ладонью.

В голове коротит, и все поджимается от одного прикосновения; Стайлз чувствует, что долго не продержится.

– Так хорошо, – выдыхает Дерек ему в губы, продолжая двигать рукой. Благодаря выступившей смазке скользит легче, но ее все равно недостаточно. Мозоли на ладони Дерека задевают нежную кожу под головкой, и Стайлз вскрикивает, резко дергая бедрами и сбивая их с ритма.

Дерек шипит и разжимает ладонь. Его член трется о промежность между ягодиц – словно обещание того, что может случиться позже, – и Стайлз с восторгом представляет, каково будет почувствовать член Дерека внутри.

Дерек снова обхватывает их обоих, скользя рукой вверх и вниз, и Стайлз пытается подстроиться под его движения. Дерек сжимает кулак так крепко и сильно, настолько, блядь, идеально, что хочется кричать.

Оргазм ослепляет, Стайлз выгибается дугой и кончает в его ладонь.

Дерек стонет, дергается резче, и через пару секунд Стайлз чувствует, как сперма выплескивается ему на живот и грудь. 

Дерек подносит липкую ладонь к губам и облизывает ее. Стайлз, видимо, издает какой-то звук, потому что он тут же вскидывается, обжигая взглядом, и вот они уже целуются, чувствуя на губах вкус друг друга.

Дерек падает на бок, еще сильнее придавливая Стайлза к дивану. Слизнув дорожку пота с его виска, он довольно выдыхает.

– Мой, – тихо бурчит Дерек.

Стайлз слишком ошеломлен мозговыносящим оргазмом, поэтому не спорит. Они позже обсудят первобытные повадки Дерека.

***

Он не знает, как долго они так лежат. Дерек довольно порыкивает Стайлзу в шею, из-за чего у того бегут по коже мурашки. Приятное ощущение, но Стайлз постепенно приходит в себя и чувствует, как на груди и животе подсыхает сперма. 

– Эй, комок шерсти, – тыкает он Дерека пальцем в бок. Дерек в ответ кусает его за шею и зализывает место укуса.

– Эй! Отвали, придурок. Нам нужно будет установить основные правила. Правило номер один: Стайлз – не жевательная игрушка. Чувак, у меня кожа нежная, как у персика.

– Знаю, – радостно заявляет Дерек, и Стайлз заезжает ему по голове, когда тот впивается зубами в его предплечье. 

– Перестань! Нужно привести себя в порядок, пока мы не слиплись и не пришлось делать себе вынужденную эпиляцию.

Дерек бормочет ему в шею что-то вроде «вот тебе и романтика».

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

– Давай, слезай. Ты весишь пару тонн.

– Не хочу, – отрезает Дерек, тыкаясь носом ему в ухо. Кажется, его вполне устраивает вариант целую вечность пролежать полуголым на этом диване.

Стайлзу тоже не хочется вставать. В ванной есть влажное полотенце, но идти слишком далеко.

А потом его осеняет.

На губах появляется коварная улыбка. Что ж, в эту игру можно играть и вдвоем.

– Ладно, – вздыхает Стайлз. – Я сам справляюсь. Только не психуй.

Он дважды дергает носом, и спустя секунду по коже скользит холодное влажное полотенце.

Дерек вскидывается, сверкая красными глазами.

– Стайлз, что за черт? 

Стайлз широко улыбается и картинно взмахивает руками.

– Сюрприз! Я владею магией.

– Ты… – начинает было Дерек, но тут же качает головой, укладывается обратно и прижимается лбом к груди Стайлза. – Ну конечно.

Спустя секунду Стайлз понимает, что его плечи дрожат от сдерживаемого смеха, а когда Дерек поднимает глаза – они ярко блестят.

– Это объясняет, почему я посчитал тебя оЧАРОвательным.

Стайлз пихает его кулаком в плечо.

– Хочешь превратиться в лягушку?

Дерек ерзает, снова прижимаясь к нему пахом. Стайлз прямо чувствует, как очень скоро его действия примут совершенно очевидное направление. Он читал о быстрой способности оборотней к восстановлению, но знал только теорию. И с радостью готов был проверить все на практике.

– Зависит о того, – говорит Дерек, – поцелуешь ли ты меня, чтобы превратить обратно в принца?

– Если только не заработаю себе бородавок в странных местах.

– Не могу ничего обещать, – Дерек наклоняет голову и вдумчиво целует Стайлза, от чего перехватывает дыхание и выгибает дугой.

– Эй, – бормочет Стайлз, прерывая поцелуй. – Я хотел тебя кое о чем попросить.

Дерек дважды дергает бедрами.

– О чем же?

Стайлз тянется за следующим поцелуем, улыбаясь ему прямо в губы.

– Знаешь, есть парень, который мне нравится, и я надеялся, что ты поможешь мне его охмурить.

– Стайлз, – рычит Дерек, вдавливая его в диван.

Стайлз снова морщит нос, и они оказываются в кровати. Дерек на мгновение теряется, а потом жадно окидывает его взглядом.

– Поверь, – он трется носом о щеку Стайлза. – Ты его уже охмурил.


End file.
